


Au nom de la reine

by LaValkyrie



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Godzilla - All Media Types, Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaValkyrie/pseuds/LaValkyrie
Summary: Lors de la visite d'une reine sur Terre , J et K ne s'attendaient pas à se retrouver embarqués dans une sombre histoire de complot politique , de dieux mais aussi d'amour ..Aprés avoir commis un acte d’héroïsme J est récompensé en devenant l’ambassadeur de la Terre sur la planète Orio ; Il va découvrir un nouveau monde , mais jamais sans oublié ceux qu'il aime surtout K .
Relationships: Agent Jay/Agent Kay (Men in Black)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour , me revoici avec une fanfic men in black qui me trotte dans la tête depuis déjà trois ans .   
C'est un projet plutôt ambitieux et je ne suis pas sûre à 100 pour 100 de sa réussite .  
En tout cas je sais qu'il est temps de la coucher sur papier et sur ceux :

L'histoire est un crossover entre men in black la série , la saga aliens ,prédator et la nouvelle saga de Godzilla et le monsterverse .  
L'intrigue se déroule à la fin de la saison 4 et dernière de la série animée . Durant les deux derniers épisodes , le MIB fut attaqué par Alpha , l'ancien mentor de K avec des complices ; La situation été telle que le MIB fut obligé de se révéler au monde entier (plutôt les états unis ) .   
Par la suite Alpha parvint à détruire le MIB mais K et J réussirent à le tuer et grâce à un neurolazer géant caché dans la torche de la statue de la liberté , ( Je ne déconne pas ) ils parvinrent à faire oublier à la population leur existence et les événements .

J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira , bonne lecture à tous .

La reine Méryditte

Les derniers événements avaient conduis le MIB a se remettre en question .  
Malgré la destruction de leurs locaux à New York l'institution n'eut pas à stopper ses activités . Cela fut juste plus compliqué .   
Le grand conseil décida d'installer les membres de New York à la zone 51 qui , pendant longtemps avait simplement de hangar pour l'armée pour la fabrique de véhicules militaires . En gros contrairement aux idées reçu la zone 51 n'a jamais été un centre de recherche extraterrestres mais juste un hangar à véhicules futuristes . La seule notion d'extraterrestre là bas , fut que les militaires qui y été en poste connaissaient le MIB et travaillaient en collaboration avec eux .  
Et leur aide fut plus que précieuse durant l'année suivant leur installation .  
Il fallut s'organiser avec les moyens du bord et entrer en contact avec tout les alliés , terriens et extraterrestres de l’institut pour combler le manque de moyens financiers et technologiques .

Cela n’arrêta en rien le super duo qu'était K et J . Les missions s’enchaînaient avec succès . De plus autre que le fait d'être les agents les plus efficace du MIB ils en étaient aussi les héros .   
La destruction de leurs bureaux avaient obligés la plupart des membres du personnel à déménager à la zone 51 dans des appartement sous terre . J n'aimait pas trop ça il se sentait étouffer et sortait souvent à la surface pour respirer un peu d'air frais . Il n'aimait pas trop non plus le désert , il trouvait les étendus arides déprimantes .   
Néanmoins il était heureux de voir le MIB se reconstruire . De plus il avait l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec K .  
Les deux agents s'étaient vraiment rapprochés . Leur amitié était solide et leur intimité très fine .  
Pour J , le plus dur fut d'accepter qu'au delà de leurs liens , il était tombé amoureux de son coéquipier . Il ne souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait aimé comme ça . Il se peut que même que K soit son véritable premier amour .  
Le jeune agent avait la décision de ne rien dire . Après tout ce qu'il avait perdu il refusait de perdre l'essentiel , l'affection de son meilleur ami .

Il se contentait de cette situation . Quand son esprit s'attristait , il sortait sur l'un des mirador de la base et contemplait les étoiles . J avait beau ne pas aimer le désert il aimait quand même ce paysage de nuit car le ciel étoilé était plus visible qu'en pleine ville .Parfois K le rejoignait et les deux amis restaient là soit en silence soit discutant de tout et de rien .   
Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées , James entendit la porte du mirador s'ouvrir et K apparut dans l'embrasure .  
_ Je savais que je te trouverais ici … Déclara-t-il avec un mince sourire .  
J lui rendit son sourire .  
_ J'arrive pas à dormir .  
_ C'est à cause de demain ? Demanda K en s'installant à coté de lui .  
_ C'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre une reine . J'ai … Je suis nerveux … J'ai peur de mal faire … Murmura J en baissant la tête .   
K le regarda attendrit .  
_ Tout se passera bien . Tu verras , la reine Méryditte est une amie . Je lui ai souvent parlé de toi , elle a vraiment hâte de te rencontrer .  
J poussa un soupir et K mit deux doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux .  
_ Tout se passera bien … J'ai confiance en toi … Murmura-t-il plus tendrement qu'il aurait voulut .  
James rougit de plus belle .K voyant la situation devenir assez gênante il relâcha le visage de son partenaire et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule .  
_ Merci K … Dit J en souriant .  
_De rien Junior …  
Les deux amis restèrent ainsi l'un à coté de l'autre contemplant le ciel en silence .

En effet le lendemain le MiB recevait des invités de marques . Il s'agissait des extraterrestres qui contribuaient financièrement , technologiquement et il fallait le dire politiquement à l'existence de l'agence . Parmi eux il y avait bien sur les Baltiens qui furent les premiers aliens que K rencontra jeune , mais il y avait aussi les Giblis gouvernés par la reine Méryditte .   
Afin d’accueillir leur invités dans les meilleurs conditions le grand conseil du MIB avait réussit à transformer la zone 51 en salle de réception . L'avantage est que les vaisseaux pouvaient atterrir sans problèmes . Car malgré le fait que la zone 51 était souvent visitée par des curieux assoiffés d'ufologie , ils étaient de ces personnes qui ne voient jamais ce qu'ils ont sous le nez .  
J était dans ses quartiers se battant avec son nœud papillon . On frappa à la porte , c'était K qui portait dans ces bras un petit garçon alien . Il était bleu avec des cheveux bleu foncés courts , des yeux gris , une queue fourchue , trois doigts à chaque mains et des pieds fourchus . Quand il vit J il lui tendit les bras :  
_ Maman ! Gazouilla-t-il joyeusement .  
_ Hé mon Loupio comment ça va ? Dit J en s'avançant pour embrasser le garçon sous l’œil attendrit de K .  
Loupio faisait partie d'un groupe d'enfants réfugiés que les agents avaient libérés d'un trafic . Loupio , orphelin de naissance s'était très vite attaché à J et réciproquement .Il avait aussi très vite appris la langue anglaise mais malgré toutes les tentatives de J pour lui dire qu'on ne disait pas « Maman » à un homme , rien n'y faisait . Pour Loupio James était Maman et Kévin Papa .  
Ce qui amusait beaucoup le super agent .  
_ Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il .  
_ Dés que j'aurais réussi à faire ce fichu nœud papillon . Grommela le jeune agent .  
Après avoir posé Loupio au sol , K s'avança et commença a refaire le nœud de son ami . J rougit en sentant les doigts de son partenaire sur son cou . Celui ci en profita d'ailleurs pour effleurer la peau d'ébène .  
_ Faut vraiment que je t’apprenne à les faire . Ricana k gentiment .  
Ils restèrent un instant silencieux l'un se délectant de la présence de l'autre . Quand Loupio tira un peu sur la jambe de son « Maman ».  
_ On va voir la reine ? Une vrai reine ? Demanda-t-il impatient .  
_ Mais oui mon cœur mais il faudra être très sage d'accord ?  
_ Oui maman je serais très sage ! Déclara joyeusement le petit alien .

A l'annonce de l'arrivée de la reine , tout le MIB et les ambassadeurs des autres espèces s'étaient rendus au lieu d’atterrissage , à l'entrée d'un des hangars de la zone .En tant que chef du MIB et ami proche du peuple Gibli Z se devait d'être présent pour leur arrivée .K lui été chargé de la sécurité terrestre de Méryditte malgré qu'elle avait sûrement des gardes du corps .  
Le vaisseau , qui avait un bouclier anti radar qui le rendait invisible , se matérialisa devant le public et atterrit sans aucun bruit sur le sol . La porte principale s'ouvrit et on vit descendre un extraterrestre habillé en maître de cérémonie et déclarant :  
_ Ses Majestés Royales , La reine Méryditte et la princesse Chipia !  
Il s'écarta et laissa la place à la reine . J qui se tenait aux cotés de L , X et Z vit enfin la reine .  
Elle était vraiment très belle . Pas très grande en fait , elle devait faire dans les 1m63 . Elle et son peuple bien sûr , avait la peau verte , de longues oreilles de lutins , un petit nez crochu , des yeux turquoises et de long cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient jusqu'au genoux .Ce qui fascina J surtout c'était que chacun avait une très longue queue assez musclé finissant par une sorte de crochet . Sa fille lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à part que ses yeux était bleus . Comme toute personnes royales , elles étaient entourées de gardes du corps mais ce n'était pas des Gibli . C'était des Yautja communément surnommés les prédators . Des aliens que J n'ait jamais rencontré mais dont K lui avait déjà parlé . Cette espèce redoutable de guerriers était connu pour être très sélective dans le choix d'alliés sachant qu'ils se basaient sur l'honneur , le courage et la force brute .   
Et quand on voyait les différences entre eux et le Gibli d'un point de vue physique , le jeune homme se demandait vraiment par quel exploit ces petits êtres avaient gagnés le respect de telles créatures . Dés qu'elle aperçut Z et K la reine Méryditte étira un grand sourire et s'avança vers eux .  
_ K ,Z cher amis je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! Dit elle joyeusement en leur offrant l'accolade .  
_ Votre majesté c'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir . Dit le directeur de l'agence .  
_ Allons Z nous sommes entre amis combien de fois je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Méryditte ! Protesta la reine en riant .  
Z lui répondit par un sourire aimable .  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers K et lui donna la même accolade gracieuse .  
_ Je suis heureux de te revoir . Soyez les bienvenus Chipia et toi .Dit l'agent .  
_ Moi aussi K . Tu as l'air en forme .  
_ Permets de te présenter nos agents les plus récents : l'agent L , l'agent X et mon partenaire l'agent J .   
Le visage de la reine s'illumina en se tournant vers les trois concernés .   
_ C'est un plaisir agent L . Agent X je suis heureuse de voir que le MIB contribue aussi bien aux aux relations inter espèces par votre présence .Quant à vous agent J , c'est un immense honneur pour moi . K m'a tellement parlé de vous .   
_ Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer aussi votre altesse . Dit J un peu gêné .  
_ Mon garçon les amis de K sont également mes amis . Ne faites pas comme Z appelez moi Méryditte . Ordonna la Reine en riant .  
J salua aussi la princesse et présenta même Loupio qui ne cessait de s'extasier devant la beauté des deux extraterrestres .

Les heures passèrent . La réception se déroulait bien . J fit plus ample connaissance avec la reine et la princesse . Loupio passa son temps à jouer avec Chipia courant partout en riant .   
K lui les couvait du regard avec tendresse et ceci n'échappa pas à Méryditte .  
Mais lorsque les membres du grand conseil arrivèrent , elle serra la mâchoire . En effet la souveraine ne s'était jamais entendu avec le conseil du MiB surtout sur le point de vue de l'armement et des relations sociales entre leurs espèces . En gros le grand conseil surtout l'agent Tetra , un homme grand vieux et sec aux valeurs conservatrices un peu trop ancienne , voyait plus les Gibli comme une colonie conquise en partie que comme des alliés égaux . C'est pour cela que la souveraine était heureuse de compter parmi ses alliés les Yautja , Z et bien sûr les dieux de son monde qui constituaient la plus sûre défense de sa planète .  
K remarqua son air agacé .  
_ On arrive à la partie la plus dure … Lui dit-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule .  
_ Oh que oui … Je me dit que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer . Soupira-t-elle . Par contre Chipia ne peut pas assister à la réunion et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'ennuie .  
_ Si vous voulez votre majesté je peux faire visiter les locaux à la princesse durant la réunion . Proposa J .   
Il est vrai qu'il ne participait pas physiquement de la réunion et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que profiter du reste de la réception . En un sens J détestait ça et il préférait explorer la zone 51 en compagnie d'enfants aussi curieux que lui .  
_ Oh oui maman s'il te plaît ! Supplia Chipia .  
Sa mère soupira .  
_ Ca ne vous dérange vraiment pas agent J ? Je ne voudrait pas que vous pensiez que je vous prends pour une baby sitter … Dit-elle gênée .  
_ Pas du tout . En plus c'est moi qui l'ai proposé . Ne vous inquiétiez pas nous n'irons pas trop loin .  
_ Sois tout de même prudent J , les secteurs sont très vieux et certains systèmes de sécurité sont capricieux . Intervint K .  
_ Je sais . Nous ferons attention rassures toi . Dit son ami avec un grand sourire .  
K aurait bien voulut passer encore du temps avec J et les enfants , mais un militaire vint les prévenir que la réunion allait commencer .  
_ Bon nous allons donc y aller .A tout à l'heure ma chérie sois sage avec l'agent J d'accord ?  
_ Oui maman . Déclara la princesse en prenant la main du jeune agent accompagné de Loupio .  
K le regarda s'éloigner attendris . Ce qui n'échappa pas à la reine .  
_ C'est un jeune homme adorable . Tout comme tu me l'as décrit .  
_ Oui … Soupira l'agent de manière assez mélancolique .  
_ Tu as vraiment bon goût … Dommage que tu sois têtu et borné ...   
_ Méryditte …  
_ Je te lâcherai pas avec ça soit en sûre . Ricana l'alien .  
K secoua la tête vaincus .  
_ Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aimes … Je le perdrai à jamais …  
_ En es-tu si sûr ?   
K la regarda dans les yeux avec un vague espoir qu'elle est put percevoir un indice chez J que lui n’aurait pas vue . Mais il ne trouva que le sourire encourageant et sincère de sa vieille amie .  
_ Nous verrons plus tard . Ce n'est pas le moment pour l'instant .  
Et ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion . 

Cependant dans l'un des hangars . Un militaire , caché dans l'ombre semblait souffrir . Il se tordait de douleur . Il porta difficilement un talkie walkie à ses lèvres .  
_ Ici Jones , l'heure est venue … Vive l’Ordre des ombres …  
Puis il se cambra , ses os craquèrent , tandis qu'il tombait sur le dos , prit de convulsions .  
Tout à coup sa poitrine implosa et de ses entrailles ,sortit une petite larve poussant un cri strident . Elle devait faire dans les 20 centimètres , sans yeux , avec une bouche pleine de dents argentés . Quand elle cria elle tira une langue qui ressemblait à une deuxième mâchoire acérée . Elle regarda autour d'elle, sortit du corps et s'engouffra dans la première bouche d'aération qu'elle vit .

Et voilà premier chapitre finis . Pardonnez si il a l'air un peu bancal mais j'ai eu vraiment du mal à mettre tout en place .  
A bientôt pour la suite .


	2. Chapter 2

Le Xénomorph

J et les enfants exploraient les couloirs et les pièces de la base comme si il s'agissait d'un jeu . Néanmoins J restait professionnel et veillait à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises . Il posait des questions à Chypia sur son monde , son royaume et sa culture .  
Et plus elle lui en parlait plus ça le fascinait .  
_Si vous voulez J je vous fournirai tout les livres et documents que vous voudrez . Et un jour je vous emmènerais sur ma planète .  
_ Je pourrais y aller moi aussi ? Et papa aussi ? Demanda Loupio .  
_ Bien sûr mon amour mais il faudra que la reine soit aussi d'accord . Dit J en ébouriffant les cheveux de son « fils » .  
_ Soyez rassurés ma mère sera sûrement d'accord .On avait vraiment envie de vous rencontrer depuis le temps que K nous parle de vous .  
J ressentit un frisson au nom de son partenaire .  
_ Il a dut vous en racontez des biens bonnes . .. Ricana-t-il .  
_ Eh bien vous êtes exactement comme il nous l'a décrit : Mignon , gentil , aimable ,courageux et volontaire !  
_ Vous avez dit … « Mignon » ? S'étonna James en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles .  
La princesse éclata de rire mais ne répondit pas faisant mine de choisir un couloir et d'y entraîner ses deux nouveaux amis .

Les conduits d'aérations de la base étaient assez larges pour qu'un adulte y circule . Cette taille était nécessaire du fait que si il y avait des gaz toxiques, ceux ci pouvaient être évacuer rapidement .  
Malgré le silence apparent de ces couloirs de fer , on pouvait distinguer une lourde respiration teintée de sifflement .Se tortillant comme un ver , la créature se débattait avec sa propre mu . De sa peau baveuse et pale , sortit une tête allongée lisse comme un miroir et des pattes griffus . Elle entendit tout à coup des rires à travers les murs de fer et huma l'air . Avec un ronronnement affamé , elle partit sur la piste de sa proie .

La réunion était lente et ennuyeuse . Surtout pour K qui aurait préféré être avec J . Les paroles de Méryditte tournaient dans sa tête .   
Le visage de J lui apparut clairement . Il pensait à ses yeux d'enfants , son sourire chaleureux à sa façon de bouger . Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur la réunion . C'était dur d'être amoureux de son meilleur ami .  
_Sauf votre respect votre majesté ...Vous nous fournissez en énergie comme le faisait feu votre père … Mais cette énergie nous serait encore plus utile pour notre armement et …Tenta l'agent Tetra mais la reine l'interrompit .  
_ Agent Tetra sauf VOTRE respect . L'accord de mon père stipule clairement que notre énergie ne devait en aucun cas servir votre armement … Nous connaissons votre … prédisposition à vous faire la guerre … Je ne veux pas prendre de risques , mon conseil royal non plus ainsi que nos dieux sont d'accord avec moi ... Si nous devons un jour vous offrir cette énergie pour des armes ce sera seulement en cas d’extrêmes urgences .  
_ Ah oui … Vos « dieux » . Je l'ai avait oublié ceux-là … grogna le vieil homme .  
_ Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter agent Tetra ? Demanda Méryditte visiblement vexée et sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez .  
_ Et si nous abordions le sujet de l’aménagement des laboratoires 10 et 24 ?! Intervint Z pour couper court à la dispute . Bien qu'il eu en réalité très envie de décocher une droite à Tetra pour son manque de respect envers son amie .   
K et Méryditte s'échangèrent un regard et comprirent qu'ils avaient la même pensée :   
« Pourvu que ça finisse vite ! »

De son coté , J bien qu' en bonne compagnie commençait lui aussi à se dire que la réunion était vraiment longue .Les enfanst ne manquaient pas d'énergies mais il savait que dés que Loupio se fatiguerait , il deviendrait grognon .  
Mais alors qu'ils marchaient en se tenant par la main , le jeune agent crut entendre un sifflement . Un peu comme un chat qui feulait .  
Il avait l'impression qu'on les observait .  
« La ventilation doit être bouchée ... » Se dit-il .  
Les enfants tournèrent à un couloir un peu rapidement et passèrent une porte de sécurité .  
_ Loupio , princesse ? N'allez pas trop vite s'il vous plaît!Appela J .  
Mais alors qu'il passa la porte celle-ci se referma brutalement derrière lui manquant de le couper en deux . Puis le couloir fut plongé dans le noir juste éclairé par de fin néons bleus aux dessus des murs .  
Le choc effraya Chypia et Loupio .  
_ Maman ?! Qu'est ce qui passe ?!  
J les rejoignit et prit le garçon dans ses bras .  
_C'est rien , cela doit être juste une panne . Restez prés de moi .Répondit James .  
Il tenta d'appeler par son communicateur mais les murs étaient trop épais et infestés de plomb donc la communication était impossible . Il tenta alors avec les téléphones de secours mais bizarrement ils ne fonctionnaient pas . Ce qui inquiéta fortement le jeune agent car il savait très bien que ces téléphones avaient des lignes qui étaient dérivés et donc en cas de pannes elles continuaient à fonctionner .  
_ Agent J ? J'ai peur … Murmura la princesse un peu honteuse .  
Le jeune agent lui sourit .  
_ Je vous avoues que j'ai un peu peur aussi princesse . Mais je pense que ce n'est pas grave , venez il doit y avoir des sorties de secours , nous allons remonter à la surface . La rassura-t-il . Il prit les mains des deux enfants afin de ne pas les perdre et tout trois se mirent à longer le couloir .   
J et K avaient déjà fait le tours de ces locaux et il savait qu'il y avait des ascenseurs pas loin . Les néons bleus étaient assez puissants pour éclairer leur chemin sur une dizaine de mètres . Mais cela restait sombre . J sentait les mains des enfants trembler et lui même n'était pas rassuré , ayant toujours cette impression qu'on l'observait comme une proie .

Du coté de K et de la reine la réunion se finissait mais pas assez rapidement à leur goût . Tout à coup un agent entra dans la salle et alla chuchoter quelque chose à Z . Celui-ci ouvrit de grand yeux effarés :  
_ Comment ça éventré ?! S'écria-t-il .  
La réunion était finie .

L en tant que médecin était déjà sur place en compagnie de X et du docteur Zeeltor pour examiner le cadavre découvert . Ils virent arrivés Z , K et la reine Méryditte en compagnie de ses gardes du corps Yautja .  
_ Chef … Salua L .  
_ Dites moi que c'est une blague … désespéra le directeur .  
_ Malheureusement non … Cet homme semble avoir implosé . Dit l'extraterrestre bleu .  
Méryditte tilta sur ces mots .  
_ Implosé vous dites ? Laissez moi voir ! Dit-elle .  
_ Majesté je … Commença L .  
Mais la souveraine s'avança vers le cadavre et constata sa blessure .  
Elle se figea , les yeux emplis de peur . Mais lorsque K se pencha à son tour sur le cadavre , il comprit ce qui fit peur à son amie . Ce n'était pas la blessure ou l'expression béate du cadavre mais la traînée de sang et de visières qui se dirigeait vers la bouche d'aération déverrouillée .   
_ Oh non … Souffla-t-il .  
Les yaujta comprirent tout de suite .  
Le plus massif d'entre eux rugit de rage .  
_ Un serpent !! Chasse !!! Proie!!!Cherche proie !!!  
K et Méryditte comprirent .  
_ J … Les enfants ! Balbutia Méryditte .  
_ Ils sont en danger ! Cria Z .

Plus ils avançaient dans le noir plus les couloirs semblaient étroits . Il faut dire qu'ils étaient passés de couloirs blancs à des couloirs tapissés de câbles électriques .Avec les néons bleus l'ambiance n'avait rien de rassurante . Les enfants tremblaient de peur et J serré leurs mains le plus tendrement possible pour les rassurer . Sauf que lui même était vraiment terrifié .  
« Bon sang mais où est ce fichu ascenseur ?! »Pensa-t-il .  
Comme une récompense à ses prières il vit enfin la lumières jaunes de l'ascenseur au croisement d'un couloir .  
_ On va pouvoir sortir ! S'exclama Loupio .  
_ On dirait bien ! Dit Joyeusement James .  
_ En tout cas je crois qu'il faudra dire qu'il y a un problème avec les portes ici . Dit Chypia .  
_ Je suis désolé princesse … J'aurais vraiment voulu que vous ayez une meilleure impression de moi … Murmura J .  
_ Oh agent J ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est pas votre faute ! Ça aurait put arrivé à n'importe qui .Dit la princesse en riant .  
Une chance pour eux les ascenseurs ne semblaient pas toucher par la panne . Mais alors que J allait appuyer sur le bouton il sentit quelque chose de visqueux sous ses doigts . Les boutons de l'ascenseur en été couvert . Cela semblait couler du plafond .  
Et alors qu'il levait lentement les yeux vers le haut de la cabine , il sentit un frisson glacé lui monter dans l'échine . L'horrible sifflement se fit entendre .   
Les deux enfants levèrent les yeux à leurs tour et la tête du xénomorph sortit de l'ombre .

Les deux militaires qui se débattaient dans la salle de commande pour rebrancher les secteurs coupés faillirent mourir littéralement de peur en voyant débarquer toute une troupe d'agents et d'aliens dans la salle remplis d'écran et de serveurs d'ordinateurs . Ils n'eurent même le temps de demander des explications que Z ordonna aux deux extraterrestres jumeaux de prendre le contrôle des caméras pour retrouver J et les deux enfants .   
_ Et vous deux rebranchez moi ce secteur ! Rugit le chef du MIB .  
_On essaye depuis tout à l'heure monsieur ! Mais nous avons été piratés !  
L'un des jumeaux aliens s'exclama dans sa langue .  
_ Les caméras sont rebranchées ! Traduit X .  
Tous levèrent les yeux vers les écrans .   
A travers la lumières des néon bleus K vit J et les enfants courir et une ombre monstrueuse les poursuivre en grimpant sur les murs .  
Kévin sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac . Il sortit son communicateur et tenta de le joindre mais en vain .  
_ Il doivent être trop profondément sous terre .Suggéra Z . Méryditte voyait les mains de K trembler de peur . Elle comprit ce qu'il ressentait .Elle se tourna vers ses gardes du corps .  
_ Messieurs ! A la chasse ! Ordonna-t-elle .  
Les prédators rugirent en chœur et se dirigèrent vers les sous sol . K lui donna un regard reconnaissant .  
Avec des lasers pour découper les portes blindées ils coururent en direction des sous sols .  
« J … Loupio … Tenez bons mes amours j'arrive ! » Pensa Kevin si fort qu'on aurait pût l’entendre .

James avait eu tout juste une seconde pour extirper les enfants hors de la cabine d’ascenseur avant que le xénomorph ne leur saute dessus .  
Les voici à présent courant avec toute les forces de leur jambes pour échapper à la créature .  
_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?! Hurla James .  
_ C'est un xénomorph ! Ce sont de véritables machine à tuer ! Il faut absolument lui échapper ! Cria Chypia .  
Ils tournèrent à un couloir et se retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac .   
_ Oh non ! Hurla Loupio . J parcouru du regard les murs tapissaient de câblés électriques et entendit le sifflement de la bête qui approchait .  
Instinctivement il cacha les enfants derrière son dos pour les protéger . Il était terrifié .  
« K … Où es-tu ? Au secours ... » Pensa-t-il de désespoir .

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre . Alors petite précision sur le prénom de « Chypia » ceci est son bon orthographe . Je m'étais trompé dans le précédent chapitre désolé .


	3. Chapter 3

L'Ordre des Ombres

J n'avait jamais connu une situation plus désespérée que celle-ci .  
Des aliens terrifiants il en avait combattu . Il y en avait même qu'il avait réussit à vaincre sans arme. Mais là il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire face à cette chose . Même si il l'avait eu sous la main , le criquet infernal aurait été trop dangereux à utiliser dans un endroit aussi restreint .

Il sentait son cher Loupio et Chypia se cramponnaient à ses hanches en tremblant et en pleurant .Il fallait qu'il les mette en sécurité .   
Il chercha du regard balayant les murs des yeux . Comme un miracle tombé du ciel il vit une grille d'aération entre les câbles ainsi qu'un dispositif anti-incendie avec une hache .   
Il réussit à l'ouvrir .  
_ Entrez tout les deux là dedans vite ! Ordonna J .  
Les enfants ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et J referma la grille derrière eux .  
_ Agent J ?!  
_ Maman qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Pleura Loupio .  
_ Restez ici ! Je vais essayer de la ralentir ou de l'éloigner . Si je ne reviens pas … J ne sut que dire de plus . Pourraient-ils aux moins échapper à cette chose si il ne survivait pas ?  
_ Maman... ? Appela plaintivement le petit garçon .   
J se ressaisit et lui offrit un beau sourire plein de tendresse .  
_ Je t'aime mon bébé … Murmura-t-il avant de fracasser la vitrine où se trouver la hache et de s'en emparer .  
_ Personne ne touche à mon fils ! Grogna-t-il .

Du coté de K et des autres la situation n'était guère réjouissante . Les agents s'activaient pour découper la porte blindée qui malgré son âge était épaisse et solide . Les Yautja affûtaient leurs armes et réglaient leurs pièges pour être affronter le xénomorph .   
Le super agent tournait comme un lion en cage et aurait tout donné pour avoir la force d'arracher cette porte .  
Un des jumeaux lui indiqua par radio qu'il avait rétablit une partie du réseau et qu'il avait put amplifier le signal des communicateurs . Donc il pouvait réussir à joindre J . Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Kévin qui tenta de joindre son partenaire .  
_ Je t'en supplies … Je t'en supplies James … Réponds …. Siffla-t-il la mâchoire serrée .

Armé de sa hache mais tremblant de peur , J avançait lentement dans le couloir sombre . Il surveillait le moindre bruit , la moindre ombre qui bougeait . Il savait que l'Alien était là , qu'il observait prés à attaquer .  
Le son de communicateur le fit sursauter mais il fut heureux de l'entendre sachant très bien qui le contactait .  
_ K ?! K c'est toi ?!  
_ J ! Tu vas bien ! Merci seigneur …  
_ K Je suis si heureux de t'entendre … Écoute il y a une horrible créature ici … j'ai caché les enfants .. .Mais elle est là … Il faut que …   
La créature surgit et se jeta sur lui le faisant lâcher l'appareil .  
_ J ? J !? James réponds !!!!!!! Hurla son ami .  
Méryditte l'entendit crié .  
_ Il faut absolument descendre … Dit-elle .  
_ Oui … Je crois qu'il y a des ascenseurs de secours … Prenons les … Dit K en essayant de garder la tête froide .  
_ K … Regarde moi … Lui dit son amie .  
K s'exécuta . Méryditte connaissait l'agent depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi . Au bord du désespoir . Terrifié par l'idée de perdre les êtres qu'il aime par dessus tout .  
_ Je ne veux pas .. qu'ils meurent Méryditte …  
_ Et moi je mourrais si je perdais ma fille … On va aller les chercher .  
K ravala ses larmes et sa douleur et alla chercher les prédators .

Trente centimètres plus à gauche et le xénomorph empalait J avec sa queue mais le jeune agent fut projeté contre le mur et elle réussit à le griffer à l'épaule . Il se releva difficilement et fit face au monstre .  
_ Allez approche Saloperie !!!! Rugit-il prêts à protéger les enfants au prix de sa vie .  
Le Xénomorph siffla de colère avant de lui foncer à nouveau dessus .  
La bagarre fut féroce . J réussit à garder à distance le monstre mais peu de temps . Le xénomorph était déterminé à le tuer ainsi que la princesse Chypia .  
A un moment J put plonger la lame de la hache dans le bras de l'Alien . Mais à sa grande surprise la lame se mit à fondre et le sang projeté sur les murs fit éclater les câbles électriques .  
« Du sang acide !!!??? » S'étonna le jeune homme essoufflé .   
Mais cela lui donna une idée .

A la surface , le groupe se scinda en deux . K , Méryditte , L , ainsi que le chef des gardes du corps partirent à la recherche d'un des ascenseurs de secours tandis que le reste du groupe sous la houlette de Z tentait de d'ouvrir la porte blindée .  
Autant dire que K n'avait pas oublié d'emporter son blazer laser . Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard .  
Ils finirent pas trouver un ascenseur et commencèrent à descendre .  
K sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine si fort . Il savait que c'était la peur . Plus que la peur de la mort ou du xénomorph , il était tétanisé à l'idée de perdre J et Loupio … sa famille . Il sentit la main de Méryditte dans la sienne . Il vit qu'elle ressentait exactement la même peur . La peur de perdre sa fille … Sa seule famille .

A peine ils arrivèrent au niveau où J avaient été vu par les caméra qu'ils se précipitèrent à travers les couloirs à la recherche de leurs amis .  
Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps quand ils tombèrent sur J et le xénomorph . Le jeune agent se trouvait dos à des câbles éclatés projetant des décharges électriques et l'alien lui faisait face .  
Puis l'animal bondit rapidement sur sa proie sous les yeux horrifié de K .  
_ J !!!!! Hurla-t-il de désespoir . Mais James , à la dernière seconde s’écarta du panneau et le xénomorph plongea des les câbles .Il finit électrocuté en poussant des cris de douleur effroyables puis stoppa net et devint immobile toujours emmêlé dans les câbles . Il était mort .  
K et Méryditte se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme .Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il fut happer par les bras fort de K qui le serra comme un désespéré .  
_ Agent J !? Par tout les dieux vous allez bien ?! Demanda Méryditte .   
_ Oui … Ce n'est qu'une égratignure … Les enfants ! Ils sont là bas dans une bouche d'aération ! Dit-il en s'accrochant à l'homme de sa vie .  
_ Doucement J … Doucement ne te relève pas tout de suite … Murmura K en le calant dans ses bras pour examiner sa blessure . J sentit le corps de son ami trembler et leva les yeux vers lui . K montrait rarement ses émotions même dans les pires situations mais là le super agent ne lui avait jamais montré un tel visage . Il était aux bords des larmes et le regardais avec un tel soulagement que J fut profondément touché par son ami . Sans réfléchir , juste guidé par le besoin d'être contre lui il passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et malgré la blessure de son épaule , se blottit au creux de son cou .   
_ Je savais que tu viendrais … Souffla-t-il .  
_ J'aurais dût être là dés le début ….Murmura K avec tendresse en serrant J un peu plus contre lui .  
Le jeune homme leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus de son ami . Il mit sa main sur sa joue .  
_ Le plus important c'est que tu sois là maintenant … Dit-il avec un sourire tendre .  
Ne pouvant résister d'avantage K l'embrassa sur le front et laissa échapper quelques larmes de soulagement .

De son coté Méryditte et deux de ses gardes du corps retrouvèrent la grille d'aération et l'un des yautja l'arracha d'un geste .   
_ Chypia ?! Chypia ! Appela la reine en pleurs .  
_ Maman ! Cria la princesse en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère suivit de Loupio .  
_ Oh mon bébé … Ma cœur tu vas bien ? Vous allez bien tout les deux ? Demanda la souveraine en les examinant de la tête au pieds .  
_ Oui, ça va … Où est l'agent J ?  
_ Oui où est mon Maman madame ? Supplia Loupio en pleurs .  
_ Il va bien mon chéri on va aller le voir . Il est avec ton papa .

Quand J et K entendirent la voix de Loupio ce fut plus que le soulagement . Ils le virent arriver dans les bras d'un prédator accompagné de Chypia tout deux sains et saufs . Le petit garçon bleu bondit hors des bras du géant pour se jeter dans ceux de ses « parents » qui avaient bien du mal à retenir leurs larmes de joies .  
Mais la blessure de J se rappela à son bon souvenir .  
Le yautja qui avait retrouvé Loupio se pencha pour l'examiner .  
_ Serpent … poison … soigner vite … Grogna-t-il .Il fixa ensuite le cadavre du monstre toujours empêtré dans les câbles .

J se retrouva à l'une des infirmeries aux bons soins de l'agent L qui fut bien soulagé de voir ses amis sains et saufs .Tandis qu'elle soignait l'épaule de J elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire intérieurement en voyant comment K lui tenait la main et le couvait du regard .Cela l'amusait encore plus car les deux hommes n'avaient qu'un sujet de préoccupation à cette instant : Le traumatisme possible de Loupio . C'était comme un vrai couple et L n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre .  
« Si seulement ils s'en rendaient compte ces deux idiots ... » Pensa-t-elle .

C'est là qu'entrèrent Z ainsi que l'agent Tetra . Dés qu'il vit les deux agents si proches , le vieil homme eu un rictus de dégoût ce que K remarqua et il dût faire appel à son self contrôle pour ne pas lui casser la figure .  
_ Content de vous voir en un seul morceaux J . Déclara sincèrement l'agent Z .   
_ Merci chef. Comment vont la princesse Chypia et Loupio ?  
Z sourit l’égoïsme n'était vraiment pas un trait de caractère propre à J .  
_ Ils vont bien rassurez vous . Je suis désolé de venir vous poser ces questions maintenant mais nous devons vite comprendre comment tout cela est arrivé .  
_ Je comprends mais je ne vois pas comment vous éclairer … Dit James .  
_ Tout d'abord voilà ce que nous savons : Le soldat que portait l'Alien en lui avait été engagé à la base il y a deux ans . Il savait donc ce qu'était le MIB mais n'a jamais été en contact avec des extraterrestre avant 1 ans . On a pas retrouvé l’œuf , ni le facehugger d'où est née cette horreur .  
Avant que Z et Tetra n'arrive K avait un peu expliqué à J ce qu'étaient les xénomorph : surtout leur manière de se reproduire . Ceci avait donné la nausée au jeune agent .  
_ Un parfait spécimen … Murmura Tetra d'une manière assez admirative . Cela fit froid dans le dos à l'agent L et K .  
_ Il y a autre chose , en examinant le cadavre on a découvert un tatouage sur son poignet : La marque de l'ordre des ombres . Poursuivit Z en leur montrant une photo du tatouage . Il représentait la Terre protégée par deux glaives croisés .  
_ Oh non pas eux … Murmura K agacé .  
_ Qu'est ce que c'est l'ordre des ombres ? Demanda J .  
_ C'est une société secrète , fondé il y a des milliards d'années , certains disent qu'elle date du l'époque des Mus voir plus loin . Elle protège la Terre contre toute menace extraterrestre .   
_ Un peu comme nous ? Demanda J .  
_ Pas vraiment junior … Pour eux tout aliens même les plus inoffensifs sont des envahisseurs qu'il faut exterminer .  
_ C'est de la xénophobie pousser à l’extrême .Ajouta K .  
_ Sympa … Ironisa le jeune agent .  
_ Donc cela voudrait dire que ce soldat a jouer les kamikazes ? Demanda L .  
_ Oui c'est à envisager . C'est très connut : les œufs de xénomorph font l'objet d'un trafic sur le marché noir des armes galactiques . Fort à parier qu'ils s'en sont procurés un et comme ces créatures sont totalement impossible à dresser ils ont sûrement opté pour une attaque suicide .Répondit son chef .  
_ C'est ce qui expliquerai le piratage de la sécurité et des communications dans les couloirs . Mais pourquoi lâcher un xénomorph là dedans sur trois personnes alors qu'il aurait pût attaquer la salle de réunion ? Demanda K  
Tout le groupe réfléchit un instant et J dit :  
_ Et si sa cible était la princesse Chypia ?  
Tous le regardèrent .  
_ Voyons agent J c'est parfaitement ridicule ! Grogna Tetra .  
_ Mais si réfléchissez ! Si la reine Méryditte avait perdu sa fille , cela l'aurait probablement détruite et cela aurait probablement ébranlé son influence sur son conseil royal . Ils auraient sûrement réussi à la convaincre de renforcer sa méfiance envers leurs autres alliés ce qui auraient provoqué d'avantages de tension entre son peuple , le MIB voir nos autres alliés . Soutint James .  
Tetra le regarda stupéfait .  
_ Comment savez vous pour les problèmes de la reine ?! Demanda-t-il .  
_ La princesse m'en a un peu parlé quand nous étions dans les couloirs . Répondit J .  
Tetra ne sembla pas aimer cette réponse .  
_ Votre théorie est intéressante J . Mais nous manquons encore de preuves .Nous allons continuer l'enquête en attendant reposez vous . Ordonna Z .  
Ordre auquel J comptait bien obéir .

La nuit était tombé sur la base . Les invités allèrent dormir soit dans leur vaisseau soit dans les quartiers qui avaient été aménagé pour eux .  
J put retourner dormir dans ses quartiers grâce à un antiseptique yautja puissant . Mais il ne fut pas seul . En effet comme il s'en doutait , Loupio faisaient d'horribles cauchemars et insista pour dormir avec « Maman et papa » . A ses mots les deux agents étaient devenus écarlate mais cédèrent. Le lit de J était assez grand pour deux hommes et un petit garçon . James n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion d'être gêné ou de profiter de la présence de K car les médicaments le firent s'endormir rapidement avec Loupio dans les bras . K lui passa la moitié de la nuit à contempler les deux amours de sa vie endormis avec un sourire plein de tendresse   
Il tendit la main pour caresser doucement la joue de son partenaire .  
_ Mon ange … Mes amours , je promets que je ne laisserai personnes vous faire du mal … Murmura-t-il en les embrassant sur le front .

Pendant ce temps dans un couloir sombre , l'agent Tetra regardait rageusement sa montre .  
« Où est cet incapable ?! » pensa-t-il . C'est alors que sortant d'une zone sombre une haute silhouette encapuchonnée apparut devant lui et le fit sursauter .  
_ Vous aurais-je effrayé ? Ricana-t-elle .  
_ Vous osez faire de l'humour ?! Votre xénomorph a été totalement inutile!Non seulement Chypia est en vie mais sa mère s'est trouvé un nouvel allié ! Ce petit fouineur de J …  
_ Un garçon très apprécié de son entourage d’après ce que j'ai vu … Surtout de son partenaire … Observa la silhouette .  
Tetra le regarda avec dégoût .   
_ K était un si bon élément … Obéissant et efficace quel gâchis …  
_ Pourtant la solution est simple …Séparez les définitivement … L'un sans l'autre vous retrouvez la main mise sur votre meilleur agent . Quant à J et bien … faites preuve d'imagination …  
_ Et pour la reine , vous avez un nouveau plan ?  
_ Toujours le même … Le xénomorph n'était qu'une option … un gravier sur le chemin qui amènera au retour du Dieu d'or . Dit la silhouette en commençant à partir .  
_ Faites ce que vous voulez avec votre Dieu d'or tant que vous respectez votre marché ! Sachez que l'ordre des ombres déteste qu'on se moque d'elle ! Persifla le vieil homme .  
La silhouette étira un sourire carnassier .  
_ Cela tombe bien agent Tetra … Les enfants du Dieu d'or non plus …  
Et elle disparut dans le couloir .

Et voilà le troisième chapitre !   
J'ai vu que j'avais fait certaine fautes d'orthographe stupides et de grammaires aussi dans les précédents chapitre . Je corrigerais bientôt tout ça .


	4. Promesse au départ

Promesses au départ

Le soleil se levait sur la zone 51 . J battit des paupières . Il soupira de soulagement : son sommeil avait été paisible . Il se dit qu'il revaudrait ça à L et ses médocs .   
Il tourna la tête et sourit d'attendrissement .  
K dormait encore profondément , Loupio aussi , lové contre son flanc . Il se leva un peu et se mordit les lèvres . K dormait torse nu, la lumière dessinant ses muscles pâles à la perfection .  
Son visage était plus détendu que d'habitude . C'est alors que James se rendit compte qu'il le dévorait littéralement des yeux . Il avait envie de s'allonger contre lui aussi , de se coller à lui comme Loupio . De l'embrasser …  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête . Il devait se raviser . Si K était dans ce lit avec lui c'est parce que leur fils avaient eu peur .  
Leur « Fils » … James se rendait bien compte que depuis qu'ils connaissaient Loupio , leur relation avait évoluée d'une manière assez particulière . K se comportait vraiment comme un père attentionné et aimant .Lui et J partageaient l'éducation et les moments tendres avec le garçon comme le ferait n'importe quel couple avec un enfant .  
« Comme des amants... » Pensa-t-il le cœur battant .  
Il secoua à nouveau la tête . Il devait vraiment se ressaisir .  
En regardant les deux amours de sa vie endormis une idée germa dans son esprit .Doucement il fouilla dans la table de nuit à coté de lui et sortit un mini appareil photos . Il se positionna et prit une première photo . Il ne remarqua pas K souriant doucement .  
_ Tu sais que c'est interdit par le règlement … Chuchota-t-il se qui fit légèrement sursauter son partenaire . Mais celui ci lui sourit et se repositionna pour reprendre une photo .  
_ C'est pour l'album de Loupio … Et puis je crois que Z s'en fiche un peu … Pour preuve : la photo qu'on a faite il y a deux mois .  
Kévin s'attendrit . Il est vrai qu'il gardait constamment dans sa poche une photo d'eux trois . Photo prise par L sous les supplications de Loupio qui voulait une image de ses parents . L en avait fait donc trois .Puis elles avaient été montées en bijoux : Un pendentif pour J un bracelet pour Loupio et une coque à montre pour K . Le super agent considérait ce bijou comme l'objet le plus précieux qu'il possédait .  
Il se disait que Z était quelqu'un de bien pour tolérer les petits écarts quotidiens du règlement mais aussi pour sa tolérance envers ses sentiments vis à vis de J . Car même si il n'en parlait pas ouvertement il avait probablement deviner que K aimait J plus que comme un ami .  
Il sentit le garçon remuer contre son flanc et leva les yeux vers J visiblement gaga tisé par la situation .  
Cela le rendait encore plus beau que ce que K voyait en lui . Le super agent résistait à l'envie de se lever et de l'embrasser .

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans cette ambiance douce et calme jusqu'à que Loupio se réveille . Après avoir déposé le garçon au centre aéré du la zone avec d'autres enfants ils se rendirent dans la salle de réunion . Le grand conseil du MIB avait organisé un rassemblement en urgence pour parler des événements de la veille avec la reine Méryditte et d'autres dignitaires .Une enquête devait être ouverte et la reine devait être mise sous protection .  
_ Agent Tetra au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué je suis déjà sous protection . Douteriez vous de la fiabilité de mes gardes du corps ? Demanda La reine non sans un sourire narquois .  
Le vieil homme déglutit devant le regard mauvais du Yaujta robuste qui se tenait derrière la reine . Nul doute qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que disaient les protagonistes .  
_ Nullement Altesse … Jamais je ne me permettrais de manquer de respect au grand peuple Yaujta .  
Méridytte n'était pas peu fière de mettre le vieillard en position de faiblesse .  
_ Ce que mon collègue veut dire Majesté , c'est que il serait intéressant que le MIB participe à votre protection et celles de nos intérêts communs le temps que nous résoudrions cette affaire .Expliqua l'un des membres du conseil .  
La reine devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tord . Elle devait conserver la confiance du MIB face à ses détracteurs sur sa planète . Ils étaient malheureusement des alliés indispensables d'un point de vue diplomatique et économique jusqu'à ce qu'elle prouve sa valeur auprès des trois autres puissances de la planète Orio .  
_ Je comprends votre démarche . Et donc comment désirez vous procéder ? Demanda-t-elle .  
L'agent Tetra y avait réfléchit toute la nuit et le lendemain en avait parlé au conseil . Évidement son plan n'était pas de protéger la reine mais au contraire l'affaiblir tout en se débarrassant d'un autre problème : Le duo J et K .  
_ Eh bien nous pensions envoyer un agent sur votre planète , qui , en se faisant passer pour un de nos ambassadeur enquêterait en interne et assurerait la liaison entre votre cour et notre agence . Ainsi nous pourrions résoudre cette enquête en collaboration .Répondit le membres du conseil .  
A ces mots J , K et Z froncèrent les sourcils dubitatifs . C'était un plan bien rapide et étrange . Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas de certitudes sur le fait que le centre de la menace se trouve sur la planète Orio et non sur Terre .  
Z d'ailleurs posa la question ce à quoi un autre des membres du conseil répondit .  
_ Après avoir étudier les indices et témoignages , nous nous conformons à l'idée que l’ordre des Ombres n'agit pas que sur Terre . Si ils ont put se procurer un œuf à facehugger , il n'est pas à exclure qu'ils peuvent agir en dehors de notre système solaire .  
_ Ironique en sachant qu'ils ne jurent que par la Terre … Dit K .  
_ Et lesquels de mes agents voulez vous envoyer sur Orio ? Demanda Z .  
_ Nous n'allons pas en envoyer plusieurs mais un pour plus de discrétion … L'agent J .   
Ce fut la stupeur générale dans la pièce .Surtout pour le jeune agent . Si il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas doué c'était la diplomatie . Il se souvint de l'époque où il avait protéger un diplomate en se faisant passer pour son garde du corps . Ça s'était bien terminé mais pas sans accros .James n'avait vraiment pas envie de renouveler l'expérience et de poser problème à la reine .  
_ Agent Tetra … Pourquoi moi ? Vous savez bien que j'ai trop peu d'expériences...dit-il .  
Bien que K aurait eu envie d'encourager son partenaire , il devait admettre que c'était vrai .   
_ Nous le savons agent J mais vous avez de l'expérience en tant qu'enquêteur et vous savez être discret .Vous mènerez l'enquête et nous ferez des rapport continus . De notre cotés nous mènerons l'enquête sur terre et auprès des autres fédérations . Espérons que cette affaire soit résolus rapidement et sans dommages … Répondit Tetra .  
Pour Méryditte et les autres cette idée semblait assez … Inutile . Ou du moins étrange . Il était évident qu'il voulait séparer J et K parce que leur relation lui déplaisait . Cela la mettait en rage .Elle ne comprenait pas ce principe chez les humains de rejeter certains d'entre eux pour des raisons aussi futiles .De plus , K lui avait déjà parlé des quolibets dont été victime J au sein de la hiérarchie supérieur : Ils pensaient qu'il était un agent stupide , maladroit et totalement immature . En bref non seulement il lui confiait l'agent par dégoût mais aussi par mépris pour elle même . Si la bienséance ne l'avait pas retenu , elle aurait autoriser les yaujtas à lui enlever son air pompeux du visage . En tournant le regard vers ses amis , elle s’aperçut que K serrait les poings si fort que ses phalanges rougissaient . Il avait comprit . Et cela le remplissait de colère .  
J , lui , avait l'impression que Tetra voulait le punir .   
De quoi ? D'avoir provoqué des dégâts au sous-sol ? Non ça aurait trop exagéré … A moins que l'agent et le conseil n'eurent comprit ses sentiments envers K … Si c'était vrai alors le séparait de lui sans lui effacer la mémoire était la punition la plus cruelle qu'il eut connut .  
_ Et en un sens voyez ceci comme une promotion en récompense de votre acte héroïque mon garçon .Après tout vous avez sauvé avec courage la vie de la princesse Chypia et peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'être sortit vivants d'une rencontre avec un tel monstre comme le xénomorphe . Dit l'une des membres du conseil d'un air qui se voulait maternelle et rassurant .  
_ L'agent Oméga B a raison . Vous êtes un héros agent J et sachez que le MIB est très fier de vous . Appuya Tetra .  
J ne savait quoi dire de plus .Il se tourna vers Z , qui , après tout , devait prendre la décision de se l'envoyer sur une planète en tant qu’ambassadeur .  
Le vieil agent n'avait pas envie de séparer ses deux meilleurs agents , non seulement parce qu'ils étaient plus efficace mais aussi parce qu'il avait , lui aussi , comprit que Tetra voulait les séparer parce que leur relation le gênait . Il aurait pût protester et prétexter quelque chose pour les garder ensemble , mais au final le conseil serait passé au dessus de sa décision . Il avait les mains liés .  
_ Bon … Je ne peux qu'appuyer la décision du conseil . Agent J , vous partirez donc avec la reine Méryditte dés ce soir . Nous allons tout organiser pour que vous puissiez mener l’enquête . Nous vous fournirons toute l'aide possible depuis ici . Vous nous fournirez régulièrement un rapport vidéo et nous ferons le point sur l’enquête continuellement . En espérant pourvoir mettre fin à ce … complot rapidement .  
James déglutit et regarda K . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient séparé lors d'une mission mais pas aussi longtemps et aussi loin …

En faisant sa valise , J était vraiment mal à l'aise . Il aurait vraiment voulu que K l'accompagne . A la fois par amour mais aussi , parce qu'il s'y connaissait mieux en diplomatie alien que lui . Là il allait devoir se débrouiller pour apprendre les mœurs et traditions de toute une planète rapidement , maintenir de bonnes relations entre le MIB et ces peuples et trouver qui à voulut tuer Chypia .  
Autant dire qu'il était plus que nerveux .

Le soir venu il rejoignit la reine et sa compagnie pour embarquer .Certains membres du MIB étaient là pour leur dire au revoir : Z , L , X ,K, les membres du conseil et Loupio qui se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant .  
_ Je veux pas que tu partes maman ! Gémit-il .  
J sentit son cœur éclater . Lui non plus ne voulait pas partir . Faire pleurer le garçon lui était insupportable .  
_ Oh mon bébé , je sais … Mais c'est très important que j'aille aider la reine . Je te promets qu'on se reverra très vite … Murmura-t-il en le serrant fort contre son cœur .  
_ Promis ?  
_ Croix de bois , crois de fer …   
Il posa son fils au sol et salua L et X , ainsi que Z .  
_ Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance J . Ne vous inquiétez pas , nous chercherons activement de notre coté et cette affaire sera vite résolut .  
_ Je n'en doute pas chef … Dit le jeune agent en lui serrant la main .  
Lorsque K s'avança à son tour ,James sentit sa gorge se nouer dangereusement . Il avait tellement envie de le serrer dans ses bras , lui dire à quel point il avait peur de le décevoir et combien il allait lui manquer . Mais pour faire bonne figure il se contenta juste de vouloir lui tendre la main avec son éternel grand sourire . Mais K ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille .  
Il connaissait J par cœur , il savait à quel point il avait peur de le décevoir . Il voulait le rassurer , lui faire comprendre qu'il était fier de lui en toute circonstances .Il lui attrapa la manche et l'attira contre lui . Le jeune homme émit un hoquet de surprise et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux .  
Du coin de l’œil le super agent vit Tetra serrer les mâchoires nerveusement .  
_ Tout va bien se passer … Fais confiance à Méryditte et à ton instinct d'accord ? Dit-il à son oreille avec douceur .  
J hocha la tête au bord des larmes et enfouis son visage dans le cou de son ami .  
_ J'ai peur … avoua-t-il la voix tremblotante .  
K encadra son visage et posa son front contre le sien .   
_ On se retrouvera bientôt … C'est juré … Promit-il avec un petit sourire discret dont seul J pouvait percevoir la présence .  
Méryditte les regardait avec tendresse . Elle se sentait coupable de séparer involontairement le duo .  
_ Ne t'en fais pas K , je prendrai soin de lui . Dit-elle .  
_ Je n'en doute pas . Répondit le super agent en se séparant de son partenaire , sans lui lâcher le bras cependant .  
_ Allons J , il est temps pour nous d'y aller . Vous allez voir , ma planète est magnifique je suis sûre qu'elle vous plaira .  
J essaya de sourire mais il se retenait d'éclater en sanglot . Il embrassa une dernière fois Loupio et l'installa dans les bras de K , lui promettant de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles .  
Chaque pas le conduisant au vaisseau lui crevaient le cœur .  
Kevin le regarda s'éloigner et eu l'impression de mourir . Il maudissait Tetra de le séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait . Il se jura de tout faire pour que J lui revienne vite . Il se sentit impuissant quand la machine spatiale décolla et revêtit son camouflage . Dans ses bras , Loupio le sentit trembler .  
_ Papa ? Demanda-t-il .  
_ Oui mon ange ?  
_ Tu ramèneras maman pas vrai ? Bredouilla-t-il .  
K soupira et fixa son fils dans les yeux .  
_ Loupio , personne ne nous séparera , Maman toi et moi . Je le ramènerai à la maison . Je te le jure .   
Le garçon sourit et enfouis son visage dans l'épaule du super agent qui continua de fixait le ciel violacé .  
« Je viendrai te chercher mon amour ... »Pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces .

La Terre vu de l'espace était magnifique . Depuis la salle de contrôle du vaisseau , J contemplaient son monde le cœur lourd . Il sentit la main de la reine se poser sur son épaule .   
_ Mon cher ami . Je sais ce que vous ressentez … Je ferais en sorte que vous retrouviez les vôtres le plus rapidement possible . En attendant ma maison sera la votre .  
_ Je vous remercies majesté … Et je vous pries de me pardonner si je vous parais ingrat mais … sans K je …  
_ Oh J , vous n'êtes en aucun cas ingrat ! Je comprend votre peur et votre chagrin … Mais vous aller voir Orio est un monde sublime . Il vous remontera le moral dés que vous y poserai le pied . Dit la reine avec gentillesse .  
Un des pilotes s'avança vers Méryditte et lui déclara .  
_ Votre majesté , monsieur l'ambassadeur , je vous prierai de venir vous asseoir nous allons passer en hyper espace .  
_ Bien lieutenant nous arrivons .  
Après un dernier regard sur sa planète bleue , J rejoignit la reine et la princesse à leurs sièges .  
Le vide interstellaire devant le vaisseau s'ouvrit comme un tourbillon d'étoiles et celui ci y disparut dans un éclair doré .

Et voici le quatrième chapitre je suis absolument désolée pour ce retard et cette attente .


	5. Chapter 5

La planète Orio

L'hyper espace donnait l'impression d'être immobile au milieu d'un tourbillon d'étoiles . J eu l'impression que le voyage ne durait que depuis quelques jours .  
A bord du vaisseau il entreprit d'en apprendre le plus possible sur la planète Orio et le peuple des Giblis afin de ne pas se présenter ignorant des coutumes et traditions des habitants .  
Méryditte et Chypia l'aidèrent beaucoup .   
Il apprit qu'Orio avait une taille et une atmosphère comparable à celle de la Terre . Que la planète avait huit océans , quatre grands continents et deux pôles comme sur Terre .   
Avec le peuple Gibli , vivaient sur Orio , les Jilla , les Moths et beaucoup d'autre races intelligentes . La plupart de ces races vivaient sous un système politique comparable à une monarchie constitutionnelle chacune . Le tout régit par les lois de Dieux anciens formant un panthéon d'une dizaine d'individus dont trois principaux : Godzilla dieu des océans , du feu , de la destruction et de la justice . Mothra déesse des astres , du cycle de la vie et de l'amour . Et enfin Kong dieu de la Terre , des traditions et de la paix .  
Il y avait comme sur Terre des animaux , des plantes , des insectes , qui étaient élevés , chassés , crains ou aimés selon les individus .Il y avait trois saisons : celle du froid , de la renaissance et de la chaleur . Le tout répartit sur un cycle de 14 mois par an.   
Il y avait aussi des volcans , des montagnes , des déserts etc …   
Enfin la planète gravitait autour d'un soleil et avait deux lunes .  
Petit fait intéressant qui surprit J , il s'avère que les Giblis n'étaient pas une race originaire d'Orio . En effet leur race serait arrivée par vaisseaux il y a des millions d'années pour échapper à la servitude de leur ancienne galaxie . Ils auraient gagné l'autorisation de rester sur ce monde et de battirent leur civilisation en pactisant avec les dieux locaux . De ce fait la dynastie de Méryditte devait rappeler cette promesse chaque année lors d'une cérémonie afin de conserver son pouvoir et son statut de peuple de ce monde .  
En bref la reine avait un rôle plus que stressant auprès de sa race mais aussi auprès des autres peuples d'Orio .  
Cela faisait de la peine à J . Il savait pourquoi la reine le comprenait : Comme lui elle devait prouver ses compétences en permanence .  
Quant aux relations entre individus , c'était à peu prés comme sur Terre à la différence que la polygamie n'existait qu’auprès de deux races d'Orio , que l'homosexualité était aussi naturelle que l'hétérosexualité ou le célibat et que les femelles avaient un statut sacré . Surtout dans la race des Moths .  
Toutes ces petites choses que J apprenait le fascinait . De plus il était certains qu'en comprenant ce monde , il arriverait à résoudre cette affaire de complot et qu'il gagnerait la confiance de tout individus pouvant l'aider .  
Ainsi il pourrait vite retrouver K et Loupio .  
Il soupira en songeant à K . Dieu ce qu'il lui manquait . La façon dont ils s'étaient quittés le troublait .  
K lui avait déjà donné quelques signes d'affections mais jamais en public et … pas aussi intense . Il ressentait encore la chaleur des bras de son partenaire autour de lui et se prit à espérer .  
« Peut-être que lui aussi ... »  
Il soupira lourdement . Non il rêvait trop . Si K l'aimait , ce serait à la façon d'un ami , d'un frère probablement mais sans plus .  
C'est alors que la voix du capitaine retentit dans le haut parleur du vaisseau dans la langue originelle des Gibli .  
_ Avis aux passagers nous arrivons en vue d'Orio .  
Le jeune agent avait aussi commencé à apprendre leur langue mais ce n'était pour l'instant que quelques formules de politesse et leur alphabet , qui contrairement aux humains était une écriture cunéiforme comme des hiéroglyphes croisés avec l'ancienne écriture mésopotamienne . Ce qui était très complexe .  
J sortit de sa cabine et rejoignit la Reine dans la salle de commande .   
Celle-ci l’accueilli avec Chypia par un grand sourire .  
_ J , mon ami , soyez le bienvenu chez nous : La planète Orio !  
Le jeune homme s'avança vers le hublot géant alors qu'il sortaient de l'hyper espace : Devant lui une planète bleue au reflets verts encadrée de deux lunes d'argent .  
La reine avait raison . Dés qu'il posa les yeux sur la planète le moral de James grimpa en flèche .

L'atmosphère et les nuages se dissipèrent à l'entrée du vaisseau . James vit alors s'étendre sous lui une gigantesque ville portuaire aux couleurs chatoyantes , grouillante de vie . Au passage du vaisseaux des cris de joies s'élevaient . Les toits et les dômes semblants fait de tuiles rouges ou de verre polis brillaient au soleil .  
J était comme un enfant face à un gigantesque aquarium . Les mains collées contre la vitre , il regardait partout un large sourire sur le visage . Méryditte et Chypia se regardèrent satisfaites de pouvoir amuser leur ami .Elle le rejoignirent et lui décrire certains des bâtiments de la ville : il y avait le port avec de grands marchés , des musées et une bibliothèque rappelant celle de la ville d'Alexandrie . Sur une hauteur , s'élevait le palais royal qui semblait fait de marbre et de saphir , ses hautes tours touchant les nuages .   
Et enfin , derrière celui-ci , trônait un immense bâtiment ovale , surmonté de trois grandes plates-formes comme si elles étaient aménagées pour accueillir des êtres énormes .  
_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda J .  
_ C'est le panthéon de nos dieux . C'est un lieu de recueillements mais aussi de célébrations . Je pense que vous l'apprécierez .Répondit la Reine .  
_ En plus vous pourrez assister , d'ici quelques semaines à la fête du Horusa . C'est une fête où nous célébrons le soleil et ses bienfaits sur notre Monde .Il y a de la musique , des banquets etc … Bref on s'amuse pendant des heures ! S'exclama Chypia .  
_ J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça . Se réjouit James .

Le vaisseau se posa sur une piste aux portes du palais . Ce qui frappa J en sortant la première fois ce fut la chaleur . Il devait faire dans les 35 degrés .Mais aussi il sentit autre chose , comme si le sol sous ses pieds vibrait comme un rythme cardiaque rapide . Il se dit que c'était certainement son corps qui devait s'habituer à un nouveau monde et il n'en tint pas rigueur .Un petit attroupement de personnes richement vêtus semblait attendre l'arrivée de la reine aux portes du palais .La plupart semblaient assez vieux . Dés que Méryditte fut à leur hauteur ils s'inclinèrent .  
_ Votre Majesté ! Qu'elle bonheur de vous revoir ainsi que la princesse saines et sauves . Déclara l'un d'entre eux .  
_ Nous sommes heureuses d'être de retour également Conseillé Serizawa . Nobles membres du conseil permettez moi de vous présentez l'agent J du MIB .C'est à lui que Chypia doit la vie .Il est désormais l'ambassadeur du la Terre chez nous . Je compte sur vous pour lui montrer les merveilles de notre planète et répondre à toutes ses questions .  
_ Mais bien sûr votre majesté . Monsieur l'ambassadeur au nom du conseil royal laissez moi être le premier à vous souhaitez la bienvenus dans la capitale de Monarch . Déclara le Conseiller Serizawa en s'inclinant avec un bon sourire .  
J voulant se montrer aimable s'inclina en le remerciant à son tour dans la langue des Gibli .  
_ Pardonnez moi Conseiller mais mon Gibli est débutant . J'espère pouvoir m'améliorer le plus vite possible auprès de votre peuple .  
Serizawa sourit , appréciant visiblement la bonne volonté de son interlocuteur .  
Un autre conseiller s'avança à son tour vers la reine . Celui-ci avait une étrange particularité : Il était grand très mince et sec et ses bras nu semblaient recouvert d'écailles dorées .  
_ Majesté , je suis désolée de parler de ça maintenant , mais il y a des doléances qui requiert votre présence le plus vite possible . Il y a également un représentant du seigneur Aroro qui souhaiterai vous parler de cette attaque sur Terre .  
La reine déglutit visiblement angoissée , puis se reprit .  
_D'accord Conseiller Seto .Faites patienter notre hôte pendant que je fais installer l'ambassadeur . Je vous rejoins de suite .

Méryditte , Chypia et deux serviteurs accompagnèrent J vers ses quartiers personnels . En traversant les couloirs et les salles du palais , le jeune agent s'émerveillait de l'architecture des lieux . Les murs s'élevaient sur une dizaine de mètres couverts de fresques ou de tableaux aux thèmes diverses .   
Les plafonds étaient colorés et eux aussi recouverts de fresque à la manière de la basilique du Vatican . Les fenêtres étaient des vitraux qui inondaient l’intérieur de lumières .Si il avait eu comparaison James aurait comparé l'intérieur du palais à ceux des grand palais français , italiens et grecs qui se trouves sur Terre . De ce qu'il avait put voir à l'extérieur l'architecture faisait penser à celle de l’Égypte antique et grecque . En tout cas tout ceci avait clairement une intention d'impressionner le visiteur et de démontrer le savoir faire de ce peuple .  
_ Nous y sommes mon ami ! Déclara Chypia en arrivant à une grande porte blanche .  
James ne s'attendait pas à ça :  
On l'installait dans un superbe appartement d'environ 90mètres carrés avec une mezzanine . Une salle de bains énorme , un séjour lumineux et un balcon avec vue sur les jardins suspendus et le panthéon .  
Le jeune homme était abasourdi .  
_ Est ce que ça vous plaît ? Demanda Méryditte visiblement amusé par l'expression de son invité .  
_ C'est … C'est beaucoup trop beau … Majesté vous n'étiez pas obliger de …  
_ Tatatata ! J , vous êtes un invité de marque et je tiens à ce que vous soyez traité comme tel ! Bon je vous laisse vous installer , Jun et Mï s'y présent vont vous préparer une tenue plus confortable que votre costume . Je dois me rendre dans la salle du trône pour les doléances . Ah ! Une dernière chose .  
Elle fit un signe et Jun lui tendit un coffret . Elle en sortit une médaille à l'effigie de l'écusson de sa race , une météorite semblant tomber du ciel entourée d'un halo de lumière et la passa autour du cou de son ambassadeur .  
_ Merci votre Altesse mais qu'est ce que c'est ?  
_ C'est le blason de mon peuple . En le portant vous faites officiellement partit de ma cour . Ça vous donnera certains avantages pour votre enquête .   
Alors que la reine et sa fille repartaient vers la salle du trône . J ouvrit la porte du balcon et contempla le paysage qui s'offrit à lui .

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre K , Z, L et X essayaient de savoir comment un Terrien avait put se procurer un œuf de xénomorph . Il était sûr qu'il était passé par le marché noir mais même le plus cupide des trafiquants n'aurait pas été jusqu'à conserver une chose pareille chez lui sachant le risque encourut était énorme .  
K se dit qu'il pourrait interroger Frank .  
Il se rendit donc au kiosque à journaux .  
Le Chien y était accompagné de sa bande de chiots .  
_ Hé K ! Salut mon pote ! Alors le petit J a eu une super promotion ?S'exclama l'extraterrestre .  
_ Les nouvelles vont vites … Remarqua le super agent .  
_ Un Terrien qui réussit a tuer un xénomorph sans arme et à sauver une princesse aimée du peuple , on se croirait dans un conte de fées . Ton petit copain a fait vraiment impression .  
K tiqua sur le terme « petit copain » et décida de ne pas renchérir . Ça ne ferait qu'encourager le chien bagou .  
_ Je pense que tu as une idée de pourquoi je suis là ?  
_ Mouais . Tu espères que je pourrais te dire qui est assez con pour importer une de ces saletés ici ? Bah malheureusement je peux pas te dire grand choses ...  
_ Frank , n'essaye pas de marchander ou de te foutre de moi . L'interrompit l'agent .  
_ Hé Hé ! Tout doux mon pote . Je t'assure que c'est vrai , je suis sincère . Tu sais … J a beau être maladroit parfois , c'est un bon gosse . Je l'aime bien et je trouve que vous formez un super duo . Et mignon avec ça !  
_ Frank … Grogna K en essayant de cacher son rougissement .  
_ Ok Ok . Bon Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais j'ai entendu dire que ce bon vieux Jeebs a obtenu récemment du matériel de pointe pour certaine de ces … « transactions » . Tu vois le genre de matos de conservation qui coûte la peau du cul .Il aurait aussi gagner un max de blés de la part d'un client qui tient à conserver l'anonymat .C'est tout ce que je sais .   
_ Tu sais où t'as entendu ça ?  
_ C'est Louise , la patronne du Bar le Zodiak , c'est une bonne copine . Elle m'a dit que ça fait plusieurs soirs que Jeebs se vante de sa richesse complètement bourré .   
_ Merci Frank . Dit K en tournant les talons .  
_ Hé K ! Appela le chien .  
L'agent se retourna .  
_ La reine Méryditte . C'est une super souveraine , t'inquiètes pas elle veillera sur J pour toi . J'espère que tu le retrouvera vite . Déclara-t-il sincèrement .  
K fuit un effort monumental pour ne pas étrangler Frank . Il était si transparent que ça ?!   
« Où alors je me fais vieux ... » Pensa-t-il .  
Il aurait put aller tout de suite au bar mais il préféra retourner au QG car Z devait contacter la planète Orio pour savoir si J était bien arrivé . Il voulait voir J .

Dans son bureau , Z était sur le point de rejoindre la salle de contrôle quand Tetra y débarqua sans même prendre la peine de frapper .  
_ Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Z visiblement peu surprit par l'irrespect du vieillard .  
_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? Persifla Tetra .  
_ Je vous demande pardon ?  
_ Ne faites pas le malin avec moi Z ! Vous avez permis à l'agent K d'avoir des communications en privés avec l'agent J en dehors des rapports qu'il doit nous faire pour l'enquête ?! Et pourquoi voulez vous prendre contact avec l'agent J alors qu'il vient à peine d'arriver sur la planète Orio ?!  
_ K et J sont mes deux meilleurs agents . C'est leur coopération qui a fait la réussite de toutes leurs affaires ! Si ils travaillent ensemble cette affaire sera vite résolue et surtout bien résolue . Quant à votre deuxième question … Je vous rappelle que je suis le directeur de cette organisation du MIB . La santé de chacun de mes agents est importantes pour moi ! Grogna le directeur qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir face à son collègue .  
_Leur … « Relation » est un scandale ! Et n'essayer pas de me faire croire que vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis … K est un trop bon élément … Pensez à la réputation du MIB !  
Cette fois Z manqua de le frapper . Mais se contenta de serrer rageusement le poing . Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau et dit en passant à coté de Tetra , d'une voix venimeuse :  
_ Pour avoir une réputation , il faudrait déjà qu'on sache qu'elle existe .Tetra si vous faites tout ça juste pour nuire à J … Sachez que je ne vous laisserez pas faire …  
Le vieil homme sentit la sueur froide couler dans son dos . Il comprit que Z ne serait pas facile à contrôler . 

Z , suivit de Tetra et de L se rendirent dans la salle de contrôle où les jumeaux préparaient la connexion entre Orio et la Terre . Le membre du conseil faillit faire une attaque quand il vit arrivé X , non seulement sans sa peau humaine mais avec Loupio qui courut dans les bras de son père .

De son coté , J avait enfilé la tenue qu'on lui avait préparé et l'ajustait devant le miroir .C'était une belle tunique bleu bordé d'or et recouverte d'une toge mauve à la romaine .  
Il est vrai que c'était bien différent du costume du MIB . Mais il aimait ça . Le vêtement était léger et doux . De plus il aimait ces couleurs .  
« Je me demande si K apprécierait ?... » Pensa-t-il en rougissant .  
C'est alors que Mï entra dans l'appartement .  
_ Monsieur L'ambassadeur ? Sa Majesté et son Altesse vous attendent dans la salle du trône , la connexion avec la Terre a été établit .  
James sursauta . Il allait revoir K !

La salle du trône était impressionnante . On aurait dit une cathédrale lumineuse en demi cercle avec un plafond culminant à une dizaine de mètres soutenu par des colonnes torsadées .Au bout , trois trônes de tailles différentes , le plus grand au milieu , étaient placés sur un haut escalier blanc .En bas des escaliers il y avait également des sièges , six , un pour chaque conseillers de la Reine .C'est ainsi que J fut accueillit .En le voyant arrivé Méryditte se leva de son trône .  
_ J ! Vous êtes magnifique ! Je suis contente que mon équipe vestimentaire est réussi à vous confectionner une bonne garde robe . Venez ! Asseyez vous donc à mes cotés nous avons presque stabiliser la connexion .  
Quand elle proposa au jeune homme de s'asseoir sur le trône à sa droite , tout le conseil fut stupéfait . Une de ses membres serra la mâchoire et ses yeux reflétaient un sentiment d'humiliation . Il s'agissait de la conseillère Johanna . Une gibli plutôt grande pour sa race , avec de long cheveux noir ,des yeux violets et une balafre sur la joue gauche .  
Une peu gênait le jeune agent s’exécuta . Méryditte fit un geste et le sol s'ouvrit au pied de l'escalier révélant une immense sphère qui lévita à leur hauteur .  
Les images de la salle de contrôle du MIB s'affichèrent .

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre . Je publierais bientôt des dessins illustrant mes idées pour cette fanfic . Et voici le lien de la musique qui m'a inspiré l'arrivée de J sur la planète Orio . 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBuvQPla2o0


	6. Chapter 6

Espoirs silencieux

Lorsque l'écran du MIB afficha la salle du trône , K manqua de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant J dans ses vêtements d'ambassadeur .  
Ça et le fait qu'il avait si confus et timide ,assit sur ce trône , le rendait vraiment adorable .   
K eut du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de penser au mot « mignon » de manière aussi puéril .  
_ Bonjour votre Altesse . Agent J . Content de voir que vous êtes arrivé à bond port . Alors comment trouvez vous la planète Orio ? Demanda Z visiblement ravit de voir son jeune agent en bonne santé .  
J sourit .  
_ C'est un monde magnifique . Pas si différent du nôtre à vrai dire . Je crois que c'est de la chaleur que je vais avoir le plus de mal à m'adapter .   
Tous émirent des rires amusé sauf Tetra qui garda un air outré . Ce qu'il voyait comme du laxisme au sein de l'agence lui était insupportable .  
_ Rassurez vous Z . J est un invité de marque pour moi et je sais que son aide va nous être très précieuse .Justement je voulais vous prévenir , peu de temps après notre arrivée , j'ai reçu la visite d'un messager du seigneur Aroro . Il voulait avoir des détails sur notre affaire . Je lui ai dit ce qu'il en était et lui ai prié de venir prochainement . Je vais également envoyer un message aux autres Seigneurs des Voix pour que nous discutions tous de cette affaire et prenions les mesures qui s'imposent .  
_ Les « Seigneurs des Voix » ? Demanda J perplexe .  
_ C'est comme ça que ce nomme le cercle décisionnel de notre monde . Chaque seigneur est le représentant d'un de nos dieux . Dans un cas comme celui-ci il vaut mieux qu'ils soient avertis car si cette attaque est politique , ils pourraient être en danger eux aussi .  
_ Ou impliqués … Remarqua la conseillère Johanna . Son ton froid et accusateur n'échappa pas à James .  
Il y eut un lourd silence que K décida de ne pas laisser traîner .  
_ Espérons ne pas aller à cette possibilité . De notre coté on a découvert que ce cher Jeebs pourrait avoir un rapport avec l'entrée du xénomorphe sur le territoire Terrien .Je vais me rendre au Zodiak où il traîne en ce moment . J'en saurais sûrement plus là bas .

_ Bien si Méryditte est d'accord nous aimerions que K et J puissent communiquer entre eux en dehors des réunions afin de mieux coordonner leurs recherches et s'informer . Nous avons toujours le communicateur sphérique que le roi Ares nous avez offert lors de sa première visite . K vous savez comment on les utilise ?  
_ Bien sûr . Tu verras J c'est pas difficile à utiliser et ça peut tenir dans une poche .  
_ D'accord K … Dit James en souriant , heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait garder contact avec K .  
Le super agent lui , donna un regard reconnaissant au directeur du MIB . Il ne savait pas comment mais il espérait , un jour remercier son vieil ami pour sa tolérance et sa compréhension .  
_ Maman ? Comment ils sont les dieux là bas ? C'est qu'ils sont aussi grand que des montagnes ? Demanda frénétiquement Loupio en se tortillant dans les bras de K .  
James éclata de rire .   
_ Mon ange , doucement . Je ne les ai pas encore vu mais d’après sa majesté , je l'ai verrais sûrement à la fête d'Horusa .  
_ D 'ailleurs en parlant de ceci . Chypia et moi même avons pris la décision de vous inviter , représentant du MIB pour la fête de cette année . Je devais vous en faire l'annonce lors de notre réunion précédente . Nous souhaitons symboliser de manières officielles , les relations entre la Terre et Orio . Je compte sur vous Z et K mais aussi sur vous agent L et X . Quant aux membres du grand conseil il ne tient qu'à vous de choisir lesquels d'entre vous viendront . Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis en fait . Déclara la reine sur un ton qui montrait clairement son méprit de la hiérarchie du MIB en dehors de Z .  
Tetra faillit exploser de rage . Mais l'un de ses collègues prit les devant .   
_ C'est un immense honneur pour nous votre majesté . Nous serions ravis …  
_ Formidable ! Bien je pense que nous en avons finit pour aujourd'hui mes amis . Mon cher J , je vais vous faire visiter la ville et certaines de nos institutions pour que vous vous familiarisez avec les lieux et nous allons pouvoir chercher nos premiers indices .  
_Merci votre majesté . K … Si tu veux … On se contacte ce soir … ? Demanda timidement James conscient que son attitude était assez ambigus , surtout face à leurs amis .  
Tetra eut envie de rabrouer méchamment le jeune homme mais il vit l'agent L du coin de l’œil lui lancer un regard meurtrier . Le vieil agent était effrayé et surtout outré que son autorité ne semblait plus avoir aucune importance au sein du MIB .  
« Nous nous sommes laisser trop aller ! Il faut que je rectifie tout ça ou se ce sera la fin du MIB ! » songea-t-il en grinçant des dents .  
_ Aucun problème J . Je te rappelle ce soir . Répondit Kévin en souriant discrètement . L'attitude de James lui donnait une envie folle de le serrer dans ses bras à cet instant .

_Il y a une certaine tension qui règne depuis la visite de la reine Méryditte j'ai l'impression . Remarqua l'agent X .  
_ J'avais remarqué . Il semblerait que l'agent Tetra déteste vraiment la reine . Dit L .  
Les deux agents s'étaient isolés dans un des couloirs désert de la base .   
_ J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas que ça . Tu as vu comment il s'acharne sur J et K ? Surtout sur J ? A ce que je sache il n'a rien fait qui justifie une telle haine ! Je te jure je déteste ce type ! Grogna l'extraterrestre révolté .  
La jeune scientifique étira un sourire attendrit face l'attitude de son partenaire . X avait beau se montrer ,la plupart du temps , cynique , il en était pas moins préoccupé par la justice et le bien être de son entourage . C'est ce qui l'avait séduit chez lui en particulier .Il avait aussi un petit coté naïf qui ne faisait qu'approfondir son amour un peu plus chaque jour . Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de X et posa sa tête sur son torse en soupirant avec un petit rire .  
_ Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ? A propos de K et J ?  
_ Est ce qu'ils seraient ...Ensemble ? Je veux dire comme nous ?  
_ Non … Ils s'aiment ça se voit … Sauf pour eux même …   
X sourit , amusé .  
_ Quels idiots …   
L émit un petit rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres .

K connaissait bien le Zodiak . C'était un vieux bar fondé dans les années 70 . La propriétaire , Louise l'avait fondé à la base pour aider des émigrants clandestins aliens à venir sur Terre et s'y installer . Elle était une figure respecté dans le quartier et même au seins de la communauté de Roswell et même par le MIB . Ironique de savoir que l'une des plus importante communauté extraterrestre vivait à Roswell , sous le nez de tout les passionnés d'ufologies , faisant commerce de manières plutôt sarcastique sur le propre existence . Louise avait beaucoup aidé le MIB a s'organiser avec la petite ville et avait même aider Franck ou encore Jeebs à commencer une nouvelle vie à Roswell après la destruction du MIB à New York .  
Le bar ressemblait à un vieux saloon et un dinner des années 50 . Sa décoration sur le thème de la vie extraterrestre pouvait paraître grossière pour des terriens et pourtant elle était très réaliste puisqu'elle venait ni plus ni moins de la planète d'origine de Louise .   
Quand K entra dans le bar et s'approcha du comptoir , Louise lui fit un accueil chaleureux .  
_ Tiens , tiens agent K ? Ça faisait longtemps . Comment va le petit Loupio ? L'agent J ne lui manque pas trop j'espère ?  
_ Il va bien Louise merci . Je vois que Frank n'est pas le seul à être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé . Répondit Kévin en s'asseyant devant-elle .  
_ Tout le monde est au courant chéris … Ton homme est un véritable héros ! Loupio peut être fier de son « Maman » ! Déclara la femme alien en riant tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette .   
K rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux .Puis se ravisa pour ne laisser rien paraître .  
_ Je cherche Jeebs . Vous savez si il est venu récemment ?  
_ Oh ! Cet imbécile ? Bien sûr il vient tout les soirs en ce moment . Il a beau payer et avoir réglé son ardoise , il va finir par m'énerver . Je suis obligée de neurolizer tout mes clients terriens chaque soirs pour éviter les emmerdes .  
K ricana .   
_ Vous me direz dans une ville comme Roswell , les illuminés sur les « extraterrestres » sont légions .   
_ Alors autant éviter de faire grossir leurs armées . Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé .  
K appréciait Louise bien plus que comme une informatrice du MIB . C'était grâce à elle que lui et J avait rencontré Loupio . Elle et son équipe avaient participés à son sauvetage et à celui du groupe d'enfants dont il faisait partit . C'était aussi elle qui avait mit en place le centre aéré pour les enfants réfugiés et qui se chargeait de leur trouver ou de retrouver les familles de ceux ci .  
Pour beaucoup elle était une sainte avec une cigarette au bec et un langage de chartier tranchant comme une lame de couteau .  
C'est alors que Jeebs déboula joyeusement dans le bar .  
_ Hé Louise ! C'est ma tournée ma belle ! Où sont tes délicieuses serveu... Le reste des mots restèrent coincer dans la gorge du préteur sur gages quand il vit K . Il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi tour que l'agent le rattrapa , l'empoigna par le col et le traîna jusqu'au comptoir .  
_ Salut Jeebs ! Donc tu payes la tournée ? Quelque chose à fêter peut-être ? Demanda-t-il cyniquement .   
_ Aie ! Aie ! Salut K … Comment vas-tu mon vieux ? Au fait félicitation pour la promo du p'tit …  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que K lui cogna le nez sur le bois du comptoir .  
_ Droit au but Jeebs ! Il se dit que la présence de la saleté qui l'a attaqué lui , la princesse Chypia et mon fils ne te serait pas étrangère . Tu te doutes que j'ai besoin de quelques explications .  
_ Je ne suis au courant de rien ! Enfin K tu me connais ! Jamais je ferais du mal au petit , ni a des gamins d'ailleurs . Protesta Jeebs en se frottant le nez .  
_ Non mais pour de l'argent je sais que tu vendrais Saturne ! Écoutes soit tu me dis ce que tu sais ou tu m'obliges à dégueulasser le bar de Louise avec ta cervelle . Et j'ai pas envie d'obliger Louise et ses filles à nettoyer .  
_ T'inquiètes chouchou c'est lui qui paiera la note de ménage … Ajouta Louise avec un sourire narquois .  
_ Mais Louise ! S'offusqua Jeebs .  
_ T'as mit en danger la vie de deux gamins , d'un beau gosse et peut-être même la planète entière ! T'avises pas de demander ma pitié enfoiré ! Cracha la gérante .   
Misérablement l'alien chercha de l'aide parmi les clients du bar . Une chance pour K tout les clients présent étaient des aliens et aussi plus du coté du MIB .  
Jeebs comprit qu'une fois de plus sa cupidité l'avait mit dans la merde .  
_ Ok je vais te dire ce que je sais .Il y a environ deux mois j'ai été contacté par un mec il voulait que je fasse une livraison pour « un ami » sur Terre .  
_ Qui était ce « mec » ?Demanda K .  
_ Je sais pas … J'ai jamais vu sa tête . Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il m'a contacté par le billet d'un communicateur sphérique que j'ai reçu peu de temps avant . Et même là il était encapuchonné et sa voix était comme artificielle . Maintenant que j'y pense ça aurait aussi pût être une nana …  
_ La suite Jeebs !   
_ On s’énerve pas ! Je savais pas ce qu'il voulait que je livre . .. Sinon crois bien que je m'en serais abstenu . Bref il m'a payer une première grosse somme et il m'a dit que je pourrais garder le matos de conservation en échange de mon silence .  
_ A qui tu devais livrer le paquet et où ?  
_ Au beau milieu du désert , pas loin de la base . Et c'est là que j'ai vraiment eu la trouille : La livraison s'est fait en pleine nuit . Le client s'est ramené avec une bande de gros bras dans des camionnettes noires sans plaques . Ils portaient tous des cagoules . Et c'est là que j'ai vu ...Le préteur tremblait comme une feuille .  
_ Vu quoi Jeebs ? Concentre toi un peu ! Dit K .  
_L'un des types a ouvert le caisson de conservation pour voir la marchandise . Quand j'ai compris que c'était un œuf de xénomorph ., j'ai protesté leur disant que ces saletés étaient plus dangereuses qu'une peste . Alors le client m'a dit de la fermer si je voulais le reste de mon fric et pas avoir d'embrouilles . Mais là j'ai pigé un truc qui me fait bien plus peur que cette saloperie .  
_ Quoi Jeebs ?  
_ Le client… C'était un humain … Pas un alien déguisé mais un pur humain terrien …  
_ Quoi ?! S 'étrangla Louise .   
L'agent K le regarda stupéfait .  
_ Tu sais ce que c'est hein K ? Depuis le temps … Tout ce qui «savent » … Peuvent faire la différence entre un vrai terrien et un non terrien déguisé …  
Kévin sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son dos . Le fait que des terriens soient impliqués était déjà une possibilité à cause de l'Ordre des ombres mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il lui avait fait le plus peur . Jeebs avait dit qu'on l'avait contacté avec un communicateur sphérique . A sa connaissance un seul monde utilisait ce moyen de communication , Orio .  
Il relâcha Jeebs et se leva du comptoir .  
_ Si ils te recontactes , tu me préviens tout de suite ok ?   
Jeebs hocha la tête .  
_Si t'as besoin de mon aide pour cette affaire K .N'hésite pas à m'appeler chaton dac? Déclara Louise .  
_ Merci Louise .

James avait passé l’après midi a visiter une partie de la ville avec la princesse pour en savoir un peu plus sur les habitudes du peuple et pour améliorer son langage Gibli . Il n'apprit malheureusement pas grand chose qui aurait pût l'éclairer sur leur affaire mais un chose lui parut intéressante : Le fait que le peuple avait , vraiment et sincèrement une grande confiance envers leur gouvernement . Surtout envers la famille royale . Bien sûr J savait bien que dans toutes civilisations intelligentes , il y a des secrets . Il avait également remarqués qu'en dehors des Giblis il y avait vraiment peu de représentants des autres peuples de la planète dans la ville . Quelques marchands , deux ou trois voyageurs mais sans plus . Ils y avaient d'ailleurs plus d'étrangers à la planète qu'eux .  
Ce qui lui permit de découvrir , en effet les différences physiques , entre les Gibli et d'autres peuples de ce monde .  
En retournant le soir à ses appartements il été exténué mais néanmoins impatient de revoir K et Loupio dans un cadre un peu plus ...intime .  
Il s’essaya sur le lit et sortit le communicateur que la reine lui avait offert de sa boite .   
Son fonctionnement se basé sur le mental de son utilisateur . J devait juste penser à la personne et au monde avec qui il voulait communiquer et si la personne avait le même appareil la connexion était établi .   
Il déglutit , un peu inquiet d'expliquer à son ami qu'il n'avait pas appris grand chose lors de cette journée .L'hologramme se déclencha sur K et Loupio dans sa chambre .  
_ Maman ! S'extasia le petit garçon .  
_ Hé mon cœur ! Tu vas bien ? K j'espère que je n’appelle pas trop tard … Tu as l'air fatigué …  
_ Pas autant que toi … Laisse moi deviner Chypia t'a entraîné dans toute la ville ?   
Le jeune agent éclata de rire .  
_ Elle est aussi énergique que Loupio . De vrais piles électriques tout les deux .  
_ Hé je suis pas électrique ! Protesta le jeune extraterrestre .   
K sourit face à l'air ronchon de celui-ci et sentit son cœur se gonflé d'amour en écoutant les rires de son partenaire . Tout trois passèrent la soirée a discuter de l'affaire , de la planète Orio , de la journée de chacun y compris celle de Loupio jusqu'à ce que le petit commence à bailler . K fit une pause pour aller le coucher malgré ses protestations fatiguées car il ne voulait pas quitter J . Le jeune agent aurait tout donné pour aller coucher l'enfant en le couvrant de baisers et de tendresse . Puis lorsque K revint ils parlèrent enfin de ce que K avait découvert aujourd'hui .  
_ Je pense que tu devrais voir auprès du système de communication de Monarch . Peut-être trouveras tu une trace de cette échange entre Jeebs et son mystérieux client . Proposa-t-il .  
_ Probablement je demanderais demain à Méryditte pour y avoir accès . Mais je t'avoues que niveau suspect , j'ai encore trop peu d’éléments . Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas avancé …  
K sourit tendrement .  
_ J … Tu viens à peine d'arriver sur place .Il te faut en apprendre plus sur ce monde et surtout gagner la confiance de ce peuple . Ne te rends pas malade pour ça . Je sais que tu vas y arriver .  
Les paroles réconfortantes de K lui firent chaud au cœur . Celui-ci battait la chamade alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux bleus perçants de son partenaire . Il y avait ces mots coincés dans sa gorge : « Je t'aime »   
Il lui aurait suffit d'un souffle pour les faire sortir .Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas craquer .  
_ Tu … Tu me manques K … Je sais que je suis partit que depuis très peu de temps mais … tu me manques ...Bafouilla-t-il écarlate .   
Si Kévin avait pût il l'aurait serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer . Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble , depuis si longtemps qu'être éloigné l'un de l'autre leur donné l'impression de perdre une partie d'eux mêmes .  
Même à travers un hologramme K ressentait le trouble de son ami . Mais il était tellement aveuglé par son propre trouble qu'il ne voyait pas les sentiments de James à son égard . Il soupira tristement .  
_ Toi aussi tu me manques J … Je serais bientôt avec toi , je te le promets . En attendant tiens le coup et fît toi à ton instinct . J'ai confiance en toi , peu importe ce que dit cette relique de Tetra .  
James éclata de rire . C'était si rare quand Kévin se moquer de sa hiérarchie à voix haute .  
K émit un rire discret et se contenta de s'abreuver de la voix de son amour . Ils se parlèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien , puis coupèrent la conversation à regret .  
Allongé dans son lit J contempla le ciel étoilé où trônaient les deux lunes d'un bleu éclatant . L'image de lui , K et Loupio contemplant ces lunes ensembles lui vinrent à l'esprit .  
« Ce serait magnifique ... » Pensa-t-il avant de se laisser happer par le sommeil .

Voici de nouveaux dessins sur ma fanfic :

https://www.deviantart.com/walkirie01/art/Meryditte-on-her-throne-847773844   
https://www.deviantart.com/walkirie01/art/Advisor-Serizawa-847572720   
https://www.deviantart.com/walkirie01/art/Advisor-Johanna-847572477   
https://www.deviantart.com/walkirie01/art/Ambassador-Jay-847572123


	7. Chapter 7

Le Dieu banni

Le lendemain J , se rendit dans la salle du trône pour parler à Méryditte . Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande pièce il vit qu'elle était en pleine doléances avec ses conseillers . Il hésita à entrer quand il sentit une petite tape dans son dos . C'était Chypia .  
_ Bonjour J vous avez bien dormit ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement .  
_ Oui bonjour princesse . Heu je voulais voir votre mère mais je vois qu'elle est occupée .  
_ En effet … malheureusement ces doléances risques de durer la matinée mais si je peux vous aider ?  
_ Si cela vous est possible … Existe-t-il un endroit ou un moyen pour moi de consulter les derniers échanges de communications qui il y aurait eu entre la Terre et Orio? K a découvert que l’envoi du xénomorph sur Terre avait fait suite à un échange holographique entre un préteur sur gages et une personne sur votre planète .  
La princesse le regarda stupéfaite .  
_ Ici ? Sur Orio ?! Et bien oui il y a notre centre de communication . Il est à la caserne . Mais J le problème est que ce n'est pas le seul centre d'Orio . Chacune des douze capitales de la planète en possède .  
_ Je comprends mais autant commencer quelque part . Qui sait ? Peut-être que cela nous aideras .  
Chypia conduisit donc James à la caserne . Durant leur route , le jeune agent sentit que la princesse semblait troublée .  
_ Tout va bien Chypia ? Demanda-t-il .  
_ Oui J … C'est juste que … L'idée qu'un des membres de notre peuple veuille ma mort ou la ruine de ma famille … Me brise le cœur .Les Giblis ont déjà tellement souffert pour se faire accepter par ce monde .  
_ « Se faire accepter » ? Que voulez vous dire ?  
_ En fait comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué , notre race est arrivée il y a des millions d'années sur Orio . Une grande partie de notre histoire avant l'arrivée sur cette planète a malheureusement été perdue au fil du temps . Néanmoins nous savons qu'à notre arrivée les autres peuples de ce monde et surtout les dieux qui régnaient , nous ont pris en pitiés mais en émettant quelques réserves . Après tout nous étions toute une nouvelle civilisation débarquant d'une autre galaxie inconnue . Ils nous ont tout de même accordé l'asile , nous offrant des terres , nous laissant pratiquer nos rituels . La condition était que nous devions respecter la hiérarchie divine et l'équilibre de cette planète . Au fil du temps … Certain d'entre … Non une grande partie de notre peuple a fait la bêtise de trahir la confiance qu'ils avaient placés en nous …  
James vit bien qu'elle hésité à continuer de parler en public . Il ne la questionna pas d'avantage alors qu'ils arrivaient à la caserne .   
Ils n'avaient cependant pas remarqué la silhouette encapuchonnée qui les suivait depuis leur départ du palais .

Le statut d’ambassadeur du jeune agent aurait amplement suffit pour qu'il est accès à ce qu'il cherchait mais la présence de la princesse lui donnait plus de confiance en lui . Arrivé dans la salle des commandes ils n'eurent qu'à demander au jeune soldat responsable des communications de chercher pour eux toutes les communications entre la Terre et Orio antérieure à la visite de la reine sur environ 6 mois .  
Bonne nouvelle pour eux il y eu trois appels . Mauvaise nouvelle ils avaient été effacés .  
J soupira de frustration .Mais en regardant les écrans une idée lui vint en tête .   
_ On sait que ces fichiers ont existé … Serait-il possible d'en récupérer des traces où des données utilisables même infimes ? Demanda-t-il au jeune soldat .  
Chypia traduit ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire encore .  
Le soldat les regarda d'un air fort étonné mais répondit :  
_ Oui mais ça prendra du temps .  
_ Je comprends faites le nécessaire s'il vous plaît . Dit J .  
_ Pourriez vous aussi vérifier les identités de ce qui auraient passé ces appels ? Peut être que même si les fichiers ont été effacés , une trace des auteurs subsiste ? Proposa Chypia .  
_ D'accord votre Altesse .Nous vous contacterons dés que nous aurons quelques chose monsieur l'ambassadeur .  
_Merci à vous . Faites au plus vite s'il vous plaît .  
Et ils quittèrent la caserne .  
En sortant la princesse demande à J :  
_ Agent J souhaiteriez vous voir le panthéon ? Vous pourrez en apprendre un peu plus sur nos dieux .  
_ Pourquoi pas je vous avoues que j'ai très envie de le voir depuis mon arrivée . Répondit le jeune homme .  
_ Super ! Suivez moi donc ce n'est pas loin .

Le soldat toujours assit à son poste sursauta quand une main gantée se posa sur son épaule . Il se retourna et sembla reconnaître la personne encapuchonnée .  
_ Il semblerait que cet ambassadeur soit très futé …Murmura-t-elle .  
_ Je peux effacer toutes les preuves et faire passer ceci pour un dysfonctionnement .Proposa le soldat fébrile .  
Son interlocuteur réfléchit un instant .  
_ Non … Faites ce qu'il dit …  
_ Mais si il …  
_ Tout ira bien ne t’inquiètes pas . Si on efface les preuves comme ça il pourrait remonter la piste jusqu'à toi et donc jusqu'à nous . Continues ton travail comme si de rien n'était . On s'occupe de ce fouineur d'ambassadeur .Ne doutes pas maintenant frère , notre dieu a besoin de tous ses enfants .Le coupa le visiteur d'un ton agacé .  
Le soldat baissa la tête penaud en se frottant un de ses avant bras . Ce qui révéla des écailles dorées incrustées dans sa peau .  
_ Ce sera fait selon vos désirs , Guide … Murmura-t-il .  
La personne sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du soldat qui leva ses yeux vers ceux de son interlocuteur .  
_ Son retour marquera le début de notre vengeance et de son règne glorieux .Plus jamais nous n'aurons à courber l'échine face aux autres dieux.  
_ J’accueille ce jour de mes vœux Guide mais et la princesse ?  
_ Quoi la princesse ?  
_ Elle semble … Très proche de l'ambassadeur et clairement contre notre cause . Comment allons nous faire pour elle ?  
_ Nous nous en occupons . Elle sera prête et répondra à l'appel de son Dieu en tant voulut . Il suffit de lui montrer la voie . Assez de questions remets toi au travail et n'oublies pas que ton rôle sera important le jour d'Horusa . Gloire soit rendu à Ghidora .  
_Puisse son règne être éternel … Répondit le jeune soldat crédule la voix pincée par l'émotion .  
Le comploteur quitta le bâtiment et s'enfonça entre les rues bondées .  
« Il n'a pas tort sur un point … Le temps presse et nous avons besoin de Chypia … Il faut qu 'elle nous rejoigne de son plein grès ... Mais comment la convaincre ?! »  
Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle étroite à l'abri du regard et sembla porter son regard vers les tours du palais visibles au loin .  
« J'y arriverai … Ils paieront tous ! Pour nous avoir enchaînés , humiliés , traités comme des nuisibles … Ghidora les écrasera tous et j'aurais ma vengeance envers toi maudite Méryditte ! » Pensa-t-il en serrant ses poings si forts que ses gants craquèrent .

L'entrée du Panthéon donna l'impression à James d'être vraiment minuscule . De l'extérieur cela ressemblait fortement au Colisée de Rome mais les sculptures et bas reliefs faisaient penser à de l'architecture Égyptienne et Mayenne . Ils y avaient plusieurs portes mais la principale , grande ouverte se distinguait par sa taille imposante ses décorations colorés à effigies de ce qui semblaient être des papillons et par le système de poulies qui servait à son fonctionnement . James hésita à entrer mais la princesse lui prit la main et l’entraîna à l'intérieur .  
En ayant vu le panthéon depuis le ciel à son arrivée , J , avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une arène à ciel ouvert mais il s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait vu était une partie d'un bâtiment . Apparemment le Panthéon apparaissait comme un quartier à part entière, entouré justement par ce Colisée ovale qu'il avait vu depuis le vaisseau .En passant la porte ils arrivèrent sur un grand hall couronné par des dômes de verres , qui ,avec des vitraux de toute part , noyaient la pièce immense de lumières colorées . Ils furent accueillit par la statue en marbre bleu d'un Gibli portant un flambeau et un glaive .  
_ Il s'agit du premier de mes ancêtres sur Orio : Serizawa le Lumineux . Il fut le premier des nôtres à former une alliance avec les dieux d'Orio et à tenter de devenir un Seigneur des voix . Mais cela n'a pas marcher et il est mort durant sa cérémonie .  
_ C'est dangereux de devenir un seigneur des voix ?  
_ Ça dépend .Déjà le fait que nous ne soyons pas originaire de cette planète nous empêche de renouveler l'expérience sans risques majeurs .Ensuite cela prend une vie voir une génération entière avant que des habitants d'Orio soient aptes à devenir un seigneur de la voix . Ils sont sélectionnés très jeunes et subissent un enseignement spirituel intense qui prend des années avant d'être appelés par les dieux . Et si ils survivent au rituel ils consacrent leur vie à être les portes paroles des dieux .  
_Je vois .   
_ Suivez moi je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose .  
James suivit la princesse le long d’alcôves qui contenaient des représentations des dieux aux formes très proches d'animaux terrestres ou semblant sortis tout droit d'un livre de Lovecraft . Il y a avait parfois un petit groupe de personnes qui déposaient des offrandes , de l'encens , des bougies ou priaient devant l'effigie d'un Dieu .Le jeune agent ne ressentait pas l'oppression que pouvait avoir un quiconque lieu de culte comme ceux sur Terre , qui impose leur grandeur dans le but de décourager les « hérétiques » . Il régnait en ces lieux un sentiment spirituel certe intense mais convivial . A chaque alcôves la princesse donnaient quelques explications sur le dieu représenté . Enfin elle conduisit J vers un coin plus sombre du hall où deux gardes étaient postés devant une grille .Quand elle s'approcha d'eux ils la saluèrent et lui ouvrirent la grille qui était solidement verrouillée .  
_ Quel est cet endroit princesse ? Demanda James qui avait tout à coup sentit un changement d'atmosphère radicale .Plus lourde et inquiétante .  
_ C'est ici que nous conservons la seule représentation de notre ancien dieu . On nous a autorisé à la garder pour des raisons historiques . En ce moment elle est en chantier pour une restauration alors nous n'autorisons pas le public à y accéder . Je me suis dit que si vous en connaissiez un peu plus sur lui , cela vous aiderez peut être et nous aussi .  
Arrivés au bout d'un couloir éclairé par des flambeaux à têtes de dragons et par des puits de lumières ils firent face à un immense bas relief qui fit déglutir James tant il dégageait un sentiment de destruction . Il représentait deux immenses bêtes en train de se battre : Un dragon gris crachant des flammes bleues contre une hydre à trois têtes dorée .   
_ Qu... Qu'est ce que sait ? Bafouilla J .  
_ Ghidora … contre Godzilla .Comme je vous l'ai dit , il y a des milliers d'années , une partie de notre peuple se rebella contre l'autorité des Dieux . C'était à cause de Ghidora . Vous voyez , il est notre dieu originel , il était avec nous quand nous sommes arrivés sur Orio .Si au début tout était « normal » Ghidora commença à être jaloux des autres dieux de ce monde en particulier Godzilla qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de notre peuple .Si la philosophie des dieux d'Orio est de mettre l'équilibre et le bien être de la planète au dessus de leurs désirs personnels , ce n'est pas le cas de Ghidora qui ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre son pouvoir .Il incita notre peuple à se retourner contre Godzilla et les autres . Une grande partie le suivit avec en première ligne une de nos familles les plus influentes .C'est ainsi que commença la première guerre des titans . Elle dura un moment puis Godzilla vainquit notre ancien maître avec l'aide de ses semblables et certains des nôtres .  
_ Ghidora a été punis ?  
_ Oui . Les Dieux le firent emprisonner dans un lieu isolé loin de tout . Il est prisonnier depuis lors , condamner à l'oubli .Mais il n'y a pas que lui qui fut punis . Tout ceux qui l'ont soutenus furent condamnés , exécutés ou marqués à vie du sceau de la trahison . Des écailles dorées incrustés dans leur bras pour toute leur vies .   
Cela fit tilter J , qui se souvint avoir vu cette marques sur les bras du conseiller Seto .  
_ Mais princesse cette guerre s'est passé il y a des milliers d'années comment ce fait-il que le conseiller Seto a ces marques ? S'étonna-t-il .  
Chypia eut un sourire triste .  
_ Parce que de cette guerre est né un culte secret : Les enfants du Dieu d'or . Ça fait des milliers d'années que nous sommes en guerre contre eux . Le dernier affrontement entre nous eu lieu il y a prés de dix ans , quelques mois avant ma naissance .Le conseiller Seto était au départ un des leurs mais il sauva la vie de ma mère et se retourna contre eux .C'est pour ça qu'il est son conseiller aujourd’hui .   
_ Et les marques ?  
_ Il a demandé à les porter car il voulait prouver sa loyauté envers la couronne et accepter sa honte .  
_ Impressionnant .Donc je dois envisager la possibilité que les responsables de l'attaque du xénomorphe seraient ce culte . Est ce que vous pensez qu'ils seraient capables de s'allier à des organisations étrangères pour atteindre leur but ?  
Chypia soupira .  
_ Pour eux , le retour de Ghidora est la seule chose qui a de la valeur . Ils sont prés à tout pour ça . Donc oui ils pourraient se trouver des alliés . Mais ils les trahiraient dés qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin d'eux .  
_ Alors c'est un avantage pour nous .   
_ Que voulez vous dire ?  
_ Eh bien ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais : Si les extrémistes de Ghidora ont conclu un pacte avec l'ordre des ombres , c'est dans leur intérêts mutuels . Les deux organisations semblent avoir des points communs qui ne vont pas les aider : Elles sont égoïstes , orgueilleuses et doivent certainement de sous estimer mutuellement . Hors se placer au dessus de ses « alliés » lors d'une guerre n'est pas une bonne chose . C'est encore plus imprudent que de sous estimer ses ennemis .   
_ Ce qui veut dire que si on en fait tomber une … Commença Chypia .  
_ L'autre sera affaiblit en partie . Enfin ce n'est qu'une hypothèse comme je vous l'ai dit . Finit J qui craignait de conclure trop vite . La princesse lui prit la main et le regarda .  
_ Ne doutez pas de vous mon ami . Je pense que c'est déjà une hypothèse crédible pour un début . Venez allons en parler à ma mère et au conseil . Qui sait peut-être sommes nous plus proches de la vérité que nous le pensons .

A peine les deux amis eurent quitter l’alcôve qu'une voix interpella la princesse , c'était la conseillère Johanna .  
_ Chypia ! Chérie ! Appela-t-elle .  
_ Tantine ! S'exclama la fillette en courant dans ses bras .  
James fut stupéfait . Il ne savait pas que cette conseillère était parenté à la famille royale .  
_Que faites vous donc ici ? Ne devrais tu pas être au palais ? Tu vas manquer ta leçon de chant et ton professeur va faire une crise . L'avertit la conseillère sur un ton amusé .  
_ Ça va tantine , j'ai encore le temps ! J'ai voulut à notre ambassadeur le Panthéon .Gloussa sa nièce .  
Le Gibli leva ses yeux violets en amandes sur James et sourit poliment . Rien à voir avec la vision que le jeune agent avait eu d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois .  
_ J'espère que vous appréciez cette visite monsieur l'ambassadeur ? Pardonnez moi , nous n'avons pas été présenté officiellement : Je suis la conseillère Johanna Messala . Je suis aussi la belle sœur de sa majesté . Déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement .  
_ Enchanté madame . Je suis désolée j'aurais dût me présenter mieux que ça à vous dés mon arrivée . J'ignorais vos liens de parenté avec la reine . Balbutia James en souriant .  
_ Oh rassurez vous mon garçon , ce n'est pas grave ! En un sens Méryditte respecte le fait d'être discrète sur notre famille . De plus nous sommes tous très occupés ces temps ci donc mieux vaut tard que jamais .  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tantine ?  
_ En fait je venais voir comment se passait l'organisation d'Horusa . Et je voulais échapper un peu au doléances . Je vais donc vous laissez je suis attendu . Au plaisir monsieur l'ambassadeur .  
_ Bonne journée à vous aussi madame .  
En la regardant s'éloigner James eu un pressentiment étrange . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui faisait dire qu'il devait en apprendre plus sur la famille royale .

Le retour au palais se fit sans encombres . En arrivant dans a salle du trône James et la princesse virent que la reine n'avait pas terminée les doléances . Il devait rester une dizaine de personne . Un gidli en guenille , probablement un mendiant , s’approcha du trône . La reine lui sourit cordialement .  
_ Bonjour monsieur . Quel est votre nom ?  
_ Garo … ma reine …  
_ Soit le bienvenu . Pourquoi es tu venu me voir ?   
_ Je suis ici pour dénoncer un traitre madame .Répondit le mendiant .  
Méryditte fut surprise par ces paroles .  
« Peut-être -t-il des informations sur le complot » Pensa-t-elle .  
A ses cotés , le conseiller Seto , jusque là impassible fronça les sourcils .  
_ Très bien monsieur Garo . Vous avez toute mon attention , je vous écoutes .  
Le mendiant leva les yeux vers la reine . D'un coup il passèrent d'un calme plat à la folie furieuse .  
_ Toi … C'est toi la maudite traîtresse !!! Maudite chienne de Hur tu vas payer !!! Gloire à Ghidora !!! Hurla-t-il en sortant un couteau et en se jetant sur la souveraine .

Au MIB , L travaillait tranquillement à son laboratoire quand elle se sentit prise d'une violente nausée . Elle eut juste le temps de foncer vers les toilettes , bousculant K au passage .  
S'inquiétant pour son amie , le super agent décida de la suivre .   
La scientifique savait pourquoi elle avait ses nausées . Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle avait conscience de ce qui lui arrivait .Elle était à la fois heureuse et terrifiée . Personne n’était au courant pas même X qui , et elle le savait ,était le premier concerné . Quand elle quitta les toilettes , Kévin l'attendait dehors .  
_ Tu en es à combien ? Demanda-t-il stoïquement .  
_ De quoi tu parles ? Demanda la jeune femme en essayant de cacher sa panique .  
K soupira .  
_ Laurel … Pas de ça avec moi . On se connaît depuis assez longtemps .  
L'agente savait que quand K employait son prénom c'est que leur discussion pouvait se permettre de devenir plus intime . Au fil du temps le petit groupe d'amis que formait K , J , L et X s'était permis de se créer une sorte , de code pour parler de manière plus personnelle loin des conventions du MIB . Surtout depuis qu'ils devaient vivre tous ensemble à la zone 51 .  
_ Ça fera un mois demain …   
_ Tu sais qu'à un moment donné , tu ne pourras plus le cacher . Remarque son ami avec douceur .  
_ Je sais …  
_ Le père est au courant ?  
Laurel hocha la tête négativement .  
Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis K posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme .  
_ Si tu as besoin . Je suis là . Ok ?  
L lui sourit .  
_ Merci Kévin . Toi aussi si tu as besoin .   
Les deux amis se quittèrent avec bienveillance . K rejoignit son bureau quand son chef l'interpella .  
_ K ! Il faut que tu te rendes au Zodiak ! Louise vient d'appeler , il semblerait qu'il y est eu du grabuge .X vous allez avec lui .  
_ Bien chef ! Répondirent les agents ensembles .

Et voilà la suite . Je suis profondément désolée pour l'attente j'avais un terrible syndrome de la page blanche . Les circonstances me donnes l'occasion de mieux me concentrer dessus .  
Je vous prépare la suite .  
Voici un autre dessin pour ce chapitre :

https://www.deviantart.com/walkirie01/art/Le-dieu-Banni-859798255


	8. Chapter 8

Interrogatoire

_ Maman !!! Hurla Chypia en voyant le vagabond se jeter sur sa mère .  
Mais Seto s'interposa à temps pour recevoir le coup de couteau dans l'épaule à la place de sa reine .Il lui attrapa les bras , le retenant de toutes ses forces .   
_ Protéger sa Majesté ! Ordonna le chef de l a garde en courant vers le trône .  
D'un coup de queue le conseiller envoya son assaillant dans les airs et il atterrit douloureusement aux pieds du trône . Il se redressa d'un bond et voulut ré attaquer mais James se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol avec une prise de policier .Les soldats piquiers présents, les entourèrent et mirent en joue l'assaillant tandis que J le relevait .  
_ Tiens toi tranquille ! Grogna-t-il .  
Mais l'assaillant ne l'écoutait pas , il hurlait sur le sauveur de la reine assit au pied du trône .  
_ Espèce de traître !!!!!! Pourquoi ?! Tu étais des nôtres!!!Vociféra-t-il enragé .  
La reine se mit à genoux au cotés de son conseillé et retira le couteau de son épaule pour compresser la plaie avec sa main .  
_ Qu'on le jette au cachot ! Et appelez le médecin tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle .  
_Oui votre altesse !  
Les gardes traînèrent le vagabond hors de la pièce . Chypia rejoignit sa mère .  
_ Conseiller Seto … Merci de tout mon cœur merci … Sanglota la princesse en s'agenouillant devant le conseiller .  
James observa le Gibli blessé . Il ne semblait même pas sentir la douleur mais il put voir dans son regard ce qui pouvait être un profond dévouement .  
_ Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur .. Altesse … Dit-il modestement .  
Méryditte grogna d'agacement .  
_ Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Je vous l’ordonne . Lui dit elle avec un sourire narquois . Le conseiller lui rendit le même sourire .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bar le Zodiak K et X sous déguisement découvrirent une véritable pagaille .Le bar avait été attaqué et saccagé . Ils trouvèrent Louise à son bar entrain de se faire recoudre le front par un de ses hommes .   
Elle accueillit ses amis avec un grand sourire .  
_ Eh salut mes mignons !  
_ Clients difficiles ? Demanda K .  
_Ça tu peux le dire et du lourd en plus ! Des membres de l'ordre des ombres !  
_ Tu plaisantes ?! Une attaque directe ? Ça ne leur ressemble pas .Remarqua X .  
_ En effet c'est pour ça que j'ai été aussi surprise . Mais t'inquiètes pas il y a pas de blessés graves et on leur a fait comprendre qu'il faut payer pour consommer . On vous a un peu mâcher le travail en neuralysant les clients terriens . On leur a sortit une histoire d'attaque de gang quelconque . Ils vous suffira de broder un peu plus .  
_ Tu sais pourquoi ils t'ont fait cette charmante visite ?  
L'extraterrestre secoua la tête en sifflant de douleur .  
_ Ouaip , ils ont voulut me « proposer » un contrat : il voulait que je les emmène discrètement sur la planète Orio avec du matos . Ils m'ont fait une offre de merde et ont commencé à me menacer moi et mon équipe .La suite tu la connais .Ils ont pas trop apprécié ma réponse : Que même si il me payait grassement , je préférais les envoyer dans le plus crasseux des trous noirs que de les aider à faire du mal à cette planète .  
_ Mais enfin qu'est qu'ils iraient foutres sur Orio ?! S'étonna X .  
_ Je leur ai posé la question . Ils m'ont répondu que j'avais pas à le savoir . Ça m'a légèrement contrarié .  
K sourit amusé en imaginant la barman donner une correction musclée à ces envahisseurs .  
_ T'as put leur soutirer d'autres infos avant de les raccompagner vers la sortie ? Demanda-t-il .  
_ Mieux que ça mon chou ! L'un d'entre eux s'est malencontreusement pris les pieds dans le tapis et mon poing dans la figure en s'enfuyant . Il est assommé , emballé et prés à être livrer à vos bon soins .  
_ T'es la meilleure Louise ! Dit K reconnaissant .  
Elle les conduisit dans la chambre froide du bar où ses acolytes avaient ,en effet , emprisonnés l'un de leur agresseur et l'avaient solidement attaché .  
_ Embarquez le ! Ordonna le super agent à ses collègues .

Les doléances avaient été suspendus pour la journée . Après s'être assuré que son conseillé était entre de bonnes mains , Méryditte , se préparait à aller interroger son agresseur .  
Elle se dirigeait vers le donjon quand sa belle sœur l'interpella .Une atmosphère tendue se fit alors sentir entre les deux jeunes femmes .  
_ Tu comptes utiliser la symbiose pour l'interroger?Demanda la conseillère .  
_ Si cela est nécessaire , oui .  
_ Tu veux dire , si il est assez faible … Tu sais qu'il te suffirais juste d'utiliser de la chaire d'Orio pour te booster .  
_ Bien sûr et risquer la colère des dieux pour avoir utiliser cette substance sans leur consentement . On en a déjà parlé Johanna , je refuse de jouer avec le feu juste pour te satisfaire ! Dit la reine en serrant la mâchoire .  
_ Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir voyons ! N'oublies pas que c'est nous qui sommes responsable de la préservation des mines de chaires , on pourrait ça à notre avantage ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé …  
_ Et je t'ai déjà dit non ! Il est hors de question qu'on abuse de cet avantage ! Le saint trio a placé sa confiance en nous pour les protéger et tu voudrais que je foute en l'air tout nos efforts ?! Quand comprendras tu ?!  
_ Ce que je comprends c'est que tu es faible et que tu as peur ! Si Andrew était encore là …  
_ Il serait d'accord avec moi ! La coupa la reine visiblement énervée par ces paroles ._Il était pour la paix et l'ordre et comme moi il aurait faire preuve de patiente!Trois semaines Johanna ! Trois semaines et nous pourrons enfin vivres comme de vrais habitants d'Orio ! Alors par pitié , mais ta rancœur de coté jusque là , après nous réglerons nos comptes !  
La conseillère serra les poings sans lâcher sa belle sœur des yeux . Le silence entre elles semblait électrique .  
C'est à cet instant que le conseillé Serizawa , qui jusque là était resté dans l'embrasure d'un couloir, choisit de se présenter .  
_ Ma reine … Tout est prêt pour l'interrogatoire .Déclara-t-il prudemment .  
_ Merci Conseiller Serizawa , j'arrive tout de suite . Dit-elle sans lâcher Johanna des yeux .Celle-ci finit par tourner les talons et partir , faisant retomber la tension . Méryditte poussa un soupir bruyant et se massa les tempes . Serizawa lui sourit avec compassion .  
_ Votre père me disait souvent qu'il était plus facile de gouverner que de régler les problèmes de familles .  
La souveraine étira un sourire nostalgique .  
_Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière... Peut être que si j'avais pris les bonnes décisions , Andrew serait parmi nous …  
Le Conseiller secoua la tête .  
_ Ce qui c'est passé ce jour là n'est en rien votre faute contrairement à ce que pense Dame Messala . Votre époux a agit en connaissance de cause et je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que vous vous sentiez coupable . Affirma-t-il .  
Méryditte se sentit mieux grâce aux paroles chaleureuses de son vieil ami .

James attendait la reine dans le donjon . L'agresseur avait été enchaîné à un mur et regardait ses geôliers avec un air mauvais .Comme il ne parlait pas tout à fait le Gibli , il avait besoin d'aide pour mener l'interrogatoire . De plus il sentait bien que cet individu ne lui parlerai pas facilement . Il faut content de voir la reine arriver .  
_ Tout est prêt agent J ? Demanda-t-elle .  
_ Oui Méryditte . Quand vous voulez .  
La reine le remercia d'un hochement de tête et s'avança vers son agresseur .  
Celui-ci étira un sourire narquois .  
_ Je ne penserai pas que sa majesté me ferais l'honneur d'une visite!Je me serais habillé en conséquence ! Ricana-t-il .  
_ Je trouve que mes fers te vont à ravir , Garo . Si cela est bien ton nom ?  
_ En effet …  
_ Tu dois te douter pourquoi je suis ici . L'ambassadeur de la Terre ci présent a besoin que tu répondes à ses questions et moi aussi d'ailleurs .  
_ Et vous croyiez sincèrement que je vais vous répondre comme ça?Que je vais trahir les miens ?!   
_ Si tu nous aides , je te promets de t'épargner l'exécution . Tu as tenté de me tuer , tu sais quel châtiment t'attends ?  
_ Et je serais fier de mourir pour la cause ! Rugit le prisonnier .  
Même si J ne comprenait que quelques phrases il devinait bien que ce prisonnier serait difficile à convaincre . Il se pencha vers la reine .  
_ Demandez lui si il a agit seul ou sur ordre de quelqu'un …  
Méryditte répéta la question .  
Garo sembla ne pas l'aimer .  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'ordre pour savoir que votre mort serait le début d'une nouvelle ère de gloire pour notre Dieu ! Répondit-il .Puis la reine traduisit ses paroles .  
_Il a agit seul … Ce qui n'ai peut être pas une bonne chose pour les complotistes … Suggéra le jeune homme .  
La reine sut quoi demander .  
_ Et tu crois que tes chefs auraient approuvés cette action ? Si cela était si simple je serais morte depuis longtemps ne crois-tu pas?Si ça se trouve ils seront furieux dés qu'ils le sauront .  
Garo fronça les sourcils de colère et tira d'un coup sur ses chaînes mais la reine ne recula pas . Elle sentit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible .  
_ Ils s'éloignent de notre but ultime ! Tout ça par la faute de ces … êtres pathétiques ...Les terriens !  
_ Les terriens ?! S'étonna James qui avait comprit ce mot .  
_ Les terriens quels terriens ?! Demanda la reine qui avait anticipé la question .  
Garo gloussa d'un air mauvais .Il se tourna vers James .  
_ Dites à cette créature qu'elle ferait mieux de se méfier de ses semblables majesté . Vous même , méfiez vous de ces terriens . Ce sont des êtres immondes , dépourvu de compassions et d'amour … Il n'y a que le pouvoir et la richesse qui les intéresse .Ils finiront pas tous nos détruire …  
_ Ça suffit … Siffla la reine de colère . Bien que n'ayant pas tout compris Jay avait deviné que le vagabond essayait de semer le doute chez son amie . Apparemment sans succès ce qui le soulagea .  
_ Peut importe ce qui m'arrivera . Les enfants du Dieu d'Or reprendront ce qui leur ai dût . Allons ma reine , si vous êtes vraiment une reine ...Utiliser donc la symbiose pour lire en moi … Proposa Garo fébrile . Méryditte devint pâle comme un fantôme .  
J vit sa réaction .  
_ Méryditte ?   
_ James … Il faut qu'on arrête un moment s'il vous plaît … Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante .  
Ils sortirent de la cellule un instant .  
_ Majesté , que se passe-t-il ? J'ai crut entendre un mot comme … « symbiose » ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
La reine soupira .  
_ C'est une sorte … de connexion cérébrale antique que chaque individu de mon peuple et moi même possédons . Un peu comme certains insectes nous pouvons lire les uns dans les autres … Enfin plus autant qu'avant vu que nous avons évolué pour nous adapter à cette planète ...L'utiliser requiert une forte concentration d'énergies psychique et cela peut créer … Une dépendance .  
_ Vous avez peur d'en devenir accros c'est ça ?  
Méryditte hocha la tête .   
_ Pas que ça ...J'ai trop peu pratiqué ce pouvoir et il pourrait se retourner contre moi … Garo pourrait lire en moi . Il y aurait un moyen pour me booster mais il me faudrait prendre une substance dangereuse et hautement réglementée . Il me faut l'autorisation d'au moins un des Seigneurs des voix pour l'utiliser et ça prendra du temps .  
James comprenait la position de la reine . Il savait aussi qu'elle pourrait utiliser cette substance en cachette mais si elle faisait ça à quelques semaines de la fête d'Horusa , elle prenait le risque de ruiner tout les efforts accumulés .  
Le jeune agent réfléchit un instant puis décida d'utiliser une méthode qui avait déjà fait ses preuves quand il était dans la police : le marchandage .  
_ J'ai peut être une idée qui pourrait vous éviter de faire ça majesté : Proposez lui quelque chose en échange d'informations .Par exemple alléger sa peine ou protéger sa famille ,si il en a une . En général ça peut donner des résultats .  
_ Ça me parait être une bonne idée . Mais avant tout , il faut que je contacte au moins un des Seigneurs des Voix . Même si cela ne m'enchante guère , je vais faire une demande pour utiliser de la chaire d'Orio pour cet interrogatoire voir les futurs qu'on devra faire . Qui sait , peut être même que l'un des Seigneurs viendra de lui même nous aider ? Ce serait la meilleure des options .   
James opina du chef et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône pour envoyer le message .

Au MIB le prisonnier reprit ses esprits dans une cellule transparente , sous les yeux méprisant de K , Z , X , L et certains autres membres du MIB .  
En voyant X sans peau humaine , il fit un bon en arrière .  
_ Bienvenu à la zone 51 monsieur … Roc c'est ça ? Demanda Z d'un ton ironique en consultant un dossier .  
_ Qu'est que vous allez me faire ? Grogna le dit monsieur Roc .  
_ Nous voulons juste vous poser quelques questions . Vous faites également le sujet d'une plainte , pour vandalisme , destruction de bien privés , agression et … insultes xénophobes . Vous risquez gros .  
_ Ces accusations auraient de l'importance si cela concernait des humains ! Répliqua-t-il .  
X serrait les poings de colère . Dieu ce qu'il pouvait détester ces types égoïstes et cruels .  
Z lui aussi avait envie de réduire ce connard en charpie .  
_ Que vous le vouliez ou non , Madame Louise Ripley a le statut terrien depuis plus de 20 ans et donc sa plainte est parfaitement recevable . Vous avez surtout de la chance qu'elle vous ait livré au MIB en un seul morceau .Bon nous pouvons arranger votre peine en échange de quelques informations .   
Malgré son air mauvais leur prisonnier sembla intéressé .  
_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
« C'est partit. » Pensa Z .  
_ Pourquoi avoir lâcher un xénomorph dans les sous sols de la base ? Qui était votre cible ? Demanda Kevin .  
Roc eu un rictus dégoutté .  
_ J'ai pas tout les détails . On raconte que la cible était une reine très influente . Mais apparemment nos informateurs sur place se sont soit trompés de cible , soit nous ont mentis .Moi je pense plus à la deuxième option . Après tout ce sont des aliens , c'est absurde de leur faire confiance .  
Si il n'y avait pas eu cette vitre blindée , K l'aurait tué . Le fait que J aurait pût être la victime collatérale d'une rivalité stupide le rendait plus enragé que si cela avait été volontaire .  
_Dites nous , si vous détestez tant les non humains , pourquoi s'associer à un complot les touchant eux et pas la Terre ? Demanda L .  
Le prévenu ricana .  
_ Au contraire ça nous touche plus que vous ne l'imaginez . Voyez vous cette planète a un trésor inestimable : Une énergie tellement puissante qu'aucun alien dans ce putain d’univers n'oserait attaquer la Terre sans en subir les conséquences ! Ces abrutis nous ont promis cette énergie en illimité si ont les aidait à prendre l'avantage dans leur guerre de religion à la con ! Quand comprendrez vous que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis ! C'est cette vermine pullulant dans l'univers qui causera notre perte !!! Vociféra-t-il comme un possédé .   
Le petit groupe comprit qu'ils devaient stopper l'interrogatoire pour l'instant .  
_ Je pense que notre invité a besoin de repos . Agent L si vous voulez bien ? Demanda le directeur .  
_ Avec plaisir chef . Répondit la jeune femme en appuyant sur un tableau de bord sur le coté de la cellule . Un gaz l'envahit plongeant son occupant dans un profond sommeil .  
_ Ça fait du bien quand ça s’arrête … Déclara X .  
_ Bon je propose qu'on contacte J et Méryditte . Il semblerait que l'ordre des ombres s’intéresse à la ressource énergétique principale des Giblis .J'espère qu'ils ont plus d'informations . Dit Z .

Le silence du donjon fut interrompus par le bruit des gonds de la porte de la cellule . Garo leva la tête et reconnu immédiatement le Guide de son ordre malgré son visage dissimulé .  
_ Guide ?! S'étonna le prisonnier .  
_ Qui t'as permis d'agir de la sorte Garo ? Demanda son interlocuteur sur un ton froid .   
Garo se mit à trembler . Son Guide semblait en colère .  
_Non seulement tu mets en danger notre organisation par ton acte stupide mais en plus tu fournis des informations compromettantes pour nous !   
_ Je voulais aider notre ordre ! Ramener Ghidora parmi nous! Se défendit le vagabond .  
_ Silence imbécile ! Tu as faillit à notre ordre . Cela mérite châtiment … Grogna le guide en sortant un couteau de sa cape .  
_ Non … Pitié .. No... !   
Le guide posa sa paume sur la bouche de Garo pour le faire taire , puis lui trancha la gorge avant de quitter la cellule .

Depuis la salle du trône , Méryditte et James étaient sur le point de contacter les Seigneurs des voix quand le Conseiller Serizawa entra en trombe .  
_ Majesté ! Le prisonnier ! Les gardes viennent de le trouver mort dans sa cellule ! Cria-t-il .  
_ Quoi ?! S'étrangla la reine .  
Ils foncèrent au donjon mais ne purent que constater l'évidence . Ils avaient perdus leur seule source d'informations .  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'enregistrer l’information qu'on vint les prévenir que le MIB essayait d' entrer en contact .  
Cela remonta le moral de James de revoir son cher partenaire malgré les circonstances .

Les deux partis présentèrent leurs situations respectives et J pût exposer sa première théorie qu'il avait évoqué avec la princesse au temple .  
_ Et au vue de ce qu'on vient d'apprendre , il semblerait que ce soit assez proche de votre théorie . Bravo agent J , c'est du bon travail . Déclara Z non sans fierté . Il regrettait que Tetra ne soit pas présent rien que pour voir son visage serré de frustration .   
Le jeune agent était heureux d'avoir pût rendre fier son supérieur .  
_ Merci chef . Dit-il humblement .  
K le contemplait sans vraiment se rendre compte que son amour pour lui se lisait littéralement dans ses yeux . Ce que L ne manqua pas de voir et cela attendris la jeune femme . Instinctivement elle posa la main sur son ventre et son regard se porta sur son amant .Elle repensa aux paroles de Kevin .  
« Il a raison … Je dois lui dire ... »Se dit-elle .  
Cet instant fut interrompus par le docteur Zeeltor arriva en courant vers eux .   
_ C'est une catastrophe ! Cria-t-il .  
_ Que se passe-t-il docteur ? Demanda K .  
_ Votre prisonnier … Il est mort !  
_ Pardon ?! S'écria X .  
_ Comment cela s'est produit ?! Demanda le directeur .  
_ Il semblerait que quelqu'un est remplacé l'anesthésie de sa cellule par un gaz empoisonné . Celui ci étant indolore on aurait pas pût faire la différence .  
Laurel eu un haut le cœur à l'idée d'avoir tué un homme sans s'en rendre compte .  
Elle chancela mais X la rattrapa pour la soutenir .  
_ C'est … C'est ma faute … J'aurais dût … Balbutia-t-elle .  
_ Personne ne vous en tient rigueur agent L . La rassura le directeur d'une façon paternelle .  
James soupira tristement face au désarroi de son amie . Cependant tout le groupe devait admettre qu'un nouvel élément dangereux venait faire du poids dans la balance : Ils avaient chacun une taupe voir plusieurs dans leurs entourages .

Le soir venu J et K se retrouvèrent en privée dans les quartiers du jeune homme .  
_ Laurel va bien ? Je m'inquiète qu'elle prenne cet incident trop à cœur . Demanda James .  
Kevin lui sourit tendrement .Loupio était déjà couché depuis longtemps .  
_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle , X est à ses cotés .C'est surtout pour toi que je m'inquiètes . Si il y a des traîtres à la cour de Méryditte , tu pourrais être cible potentielle .  
_ Toi aussi je te signale ! Le traître pourrait s'en prendre à toi ou à l'un de nos amis …  
James sembla mélancolique .  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a l'artiste ? Demanda-t-il doucement . Son partenaire soupira tristement .  
_Quand j'étais dans les rues avec la princesse , elle m'a dit que cela lui faisait de la peine de savoir que des citoyens de son peuple lui veulent du mal à elle et sa famille . J’avoue que je la comprends . Savoir qu'un ou peut être plusieurs membres du MIB puissent nous trahir … Ça me brise le cœur … Avoua-t-il au bord des larmes .   
K aurait tout donner à cet instant pour traverser l'espace et le serrer dans ses bras . Il ne supportait pas de voir son amour si triste .   
Il avait conscience que malgré sa maturité , J avait encore des traits de naïveté comme en aurait un enfant . Il croyait aux valeurs du MIB et à la collectivité que représentait l'institut . Kevin ne pouvait s’empêcher d'admirer son partenaire pour cette foie jeune et pure de toute corruption . Cela ne le rendait que plus amoureux .  
_ James ...regarde moi ...Ordonna-t-il avec une grande tendresse dans la voix .  
Le jeune homme s’exécuta , surprit par le ton de son ami .   
_ K … ?   
_ Rassures toi . Ce n'est pas la première fois que le MIB fait face à ce genre de problème : Souviens toi d'Alpha . Moi aussi je ressens cette crainte et cette peine de revoir le MIB trahit par des personnes qui se sont promis de faire respecter ses valeurs . Mais je suis rassuré de compter dans nos rangs une personne comme toi …  
_ Moi ? Mais je ne suis … qu'un agent comme les autre … Je vois pas ce que j'ai de particulier .   
Cette fois Kevin pouffa de rire , non pas par moquerie mais parce que la bouille du jeune homme le faisait littéralement craqué .  
_ Ta modestie va finir par t'apporter des ennuis . Dois je te rappeler le nombre de fois , où tu as justement sauvé le MIB et accessoirement le monde et accessoirement moi même ? En plus tu as résolues de nombreux problèmes à toi tout seul que ce soit des histoires de complots ou même des problèmes de couples . Je sais que je ne te le dit pas souvent mais tu es , pour moi , le meilleur agent que nous ayons eu ces dernières années . Quant à ceux qui pense le contraire , comme cette ruine de Tetra , je les met au défis de faire un dixième de ce que tu as accomplit depuis ton arrivée parmi eux ! Dit-il .  
J avait vraiment du mal a retenir ses larmes . Sans l'espace qui les séparaient , il se serait jeté au cou de son ami et n'aurait certainement pas retenu quelques baisers .  
_ Je … Merci K … mais je sais que je ne serais pas ce que je suis sans toi … J'aimerais tant que tu sois avec moi … Sur Orio …   
_ Je serais bientôt avec toi … accroches toi et tout se passera bien . Je t'ai promis qu'on serait à nouveau ensemble . Moi aussi … Je voudrais être à nouveau avec toi … Les dernières paroles de K semblait avoir été dit sur un ton assez timide .   
C'est là que James se rendit compte que leur relation avait beaucoup plus changé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé . Kevin se confiait plus à lui quand ils étaient seuls , devenait moins stoïque . Cela touchait James car il comprenait que son partenaire lui accordait une grande confiance .  
Les deux amoureux discutèrent encore un peu puis coupèrent la communication avec regret .   
James n'alla pas se coucher tout de suite et sortit sur le balcon contempler les deux astres qui illuminaient le ciel .   
Il pensait à K , à leurs moments ensembles , à ses paroles si encourageantes . Il se sentait comme un collégien ayant reçu un compliment de son crush .En un sens Kevin avait tout du mec populaire : Il était beau , fort et talentueux . Mais ce qui rendait James amoureux , c'était sa gentillesse , sa patience et son humanité même si cela était discret chez lui .  
« Il faut que je lui dise … Je suis fatigué de me taire …Mais comment va-t-il le prendre … ? »  
Tout à coup il entendit frapper à la porte . Il fut surprit d'y trouver Méryditte en habit de nuit avec une lanterne .  
_ Majesté ? Qui y-at-il ?  
La reine lui sourit .  
_ Mon ami . Voulez vous venir avec moi ? Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose .

Les deux amis traversèrent les couloirs sombres et silencieux du palais jusqu'à descendre dans les sous sol et longer un profond tunnel qui semblait sortir du château .  
_Méryditte , ou sommes nous ?  
_ C'est un ancien tunnel de forage . Ma fille a dût sûrement vous parler un peu de notre histoire ?  
_ Oui en grande partie .  
_ Bien . Quand nous sommes arrivées sur Orio , beaucoup de nos vaisseaux ont fait des atterrissages assez musclés et se sont enfoncés profondément dans le sol . Par la suite, notre première civilisation s'est construite autour des ruines de ces vaisseaux . Ma citée Monarch , porte d'ailleurs le nom du vaisseau sur lequel elle est construite .Cependant au fil du temps que nous creusions pour bâtir notre ville nous sommes tombés sur quelque chose d'extraordinaire .  
Tandis qu'ils marchaient , James remarqua que les murs du tunnel devenaient des parois abruptes d'une grotte mélangées à ce qu'il semblait être les vestiges d'un bâtiment en acier . Une étrange luminosité bleutée semblait venir des profondeurs de la grotte et le jeune homme sentit que les accoues devenaient plus fort .  
_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
_ Une matière cristalline d'où émanait une énergie que même les dieux ne semblaient pas connaître . Nous l'avons baptisé « La chaire d'Orio » !   
Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une parois couverte de cristaux bleutés dont la lumière battante semblait vivante . James comprit que c'était ça l'étrange rythme cardiaque qu'il sentait sous ses pieds depuis son arrivée ici .   
_ On dirait que c'est vivant … C'est magnifique … Dit-il ébahit .  
La reine sourit .  
_ En effet . En plus c'est multi-usage . Quand nous avons commencer à étudier cette matière on a put aussi l'exploiter pour quasi-tout : Énergies domestiques , domaine médical , voyages spatiaux et bien sûr …l’armement .  
_ C'est cette énergie que vous nous avez fournit pour une partie du matériel du MIB .  
_ Exact mon garçon . Bien sûr Ce cher Tetra voudrait une plus grosse part du gâteau c'est à dire des armes . Mais mon père et moi même avons signé un contrat avec le MIB qui stipule que sous aucun prétexte notre énergie devait servir pour l'armement d'autres planètes . Jusqu'à nouvel ordre bien sûr .  
_ Je suppose que vous même et les autres peuples d'Orio être très encadrés sur l'exploitation de cette énergie .   
_ C'est vrai . C'est une énergie puissante . Nous avons même découvert qu'elle augmentait les pouvoirs des dieux .Donc il est évident qu'elle est surveillé . D'ailleurs Godzilla en personne , nous a confié à nous les Giblis la tache de protéger . Une façon d'encourager la confiance mutuelle je suppose .  
_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée . Au moins cela prouve qu'il a envie de vraiment forger une vraie entente avec vous .  
_ Je l'espère aussi … Murmura la reine .  
Ils restèrent un instant silencieux contemplant les cristaux .   
_ Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas Méryditte . Si cette énergie est si importante , pourquoi les fidèles de Ghidora la promette aussi facilement à l'ordre des ombres ? Est ce que Ghidora a eu recours à cette énergie quand il a tenté de prendre le contrôle d'Orio ?  
_ Pour être honnête personnes ne le sait . Aucun documents historiques , pas de témoignages , pas mêmes une gravure sur un caillou ne peut nous renseigner . Rien n'indique qu'il s'est servit de ce pouvoir . Mais vous avez raison , négocier un tel pouvoir alors que se serait plus facile de l'exploiter c'est quand même étrange .  
_ Il faut découvrir ce qui l'a empêché de l'utiliser à l'époque . Cela pourrait nous permettre de comprendre et peut être que son utilisation aujourd'hui nous permettra de résoudre cette affaire .Proposa James .  
_ Je suis d'accord avec vous . D'ici quelques jours l'assemblée va être convoquée pour discuter de la sécurité durant le festival . Je veux en profiter pour vous présenter officiellement aux seigneurs des voix et les convaincre de faire venir plus de vos amis pour encadrer la sécurité .Et surtout … Je veux vous réunir avec K le plus tôt possible. Je vois bien qu'il vous faut être ensemble … Dit elle avec un sourire .  
James devint écarlate .  
_ Je … Je … Méryditte qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que … ?  
_ Mon ami … Je ne suis pas aveugle . J'ai vu votre comportement avec lui , la façon dont vous le regardez , l'émotion dans votre voix quand vous parlez de lui ... Ça ce voit clairement que vous êtes amoureux de lui . Et comme votre bonheur m'incombe , je ne peux pas vous laissez comme ça . Et K non plus d'ailleurs . Je ferais une bien piètre amie si je ne le laissais pas vous retrouver . En plus si ça fait avoir une attaque à Tetra ce serait un bonus . Expliqua la reine .  
James éclata de rire malgré sa gêne .  
_ Mais Méryditte … K … K ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime . Nous sommes partenaire et ami mais il me voit plus comme son protégé .  
_ Vraiment ? Pourtant il m'a semblé que , vu la façon dont il vous couve .  
Cette fois ci James sembla la regarder les yeux emplit d'espoir .  
_ Vous devez me trouver pathétique ...Dit-il en baissant les yeux .  
Elle posa sa main sur son épaule .  
_ Pas du tout . Il faut au contraire beaucoup de courage et de ténacité pour garder un tel secret .Mais je pense qu'il faudra à un moment donné lui dire . Si ça se trouve il sera heureux de savoir que vous l'aimez sincèrement . Dit-elle en tournant les talons et en commençant à remonter .  
James la regarda s'éloigner et contempla une dernière fois , la masse de cristaux qui semblaient chanter . Puis il suivit Méryditte .

Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai galéré à mort pour l'écrire celui là!J'en ai profité pour réécrire les précédents et corriger les fautes .  
Je vous prépare la suite .

https://www.deviantart.com/walkirie01/art/Louise-Ripley-human-form-863186201

https://www.deviantart.com/walkirie01/art/Louise-Ripley-863185932

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/walkirie01/art/Queen-Meryditte-364498257  
> https://www.deviantart.com/walkirie01/art/Loupio-526283716  
> https://www.deviantart.com/walkirie01/art/Princess-Chypia-364498549


End file.
